Especial de Octubre
by DamyDark
Summary: Historias de terror para estas fechas de Octubre, cada pareja tendrá su cuento.
1. Chapter 1

La guardia del lobo

La noche penetraba a través de sus ropas con el frio que azotaba y la lluvia que empapaba, la marca de nacimiento del noviembre, las calles europeas limpiaban sus impurezas y suciedad con las pobres corrientes de las banquetas y canales. Ningún alma caminaba a esa hora de la noche y sólo se escuchaban, entre el ruido de la lluvia contra los techos, los pasos solitarios de una silueta cubierta por una larga capa negra con capucha. Sus botas salpicaron al detenerse sobre un charco, miró su espalda. Había sentido a la muerte expedir su frío aliento en la nuca. Más en la calle se encontraba a sí mismo solitario, pues continuo caminando por esos barrios bajos y oscuros callejones.

― ¿Quién anda allí? ―volviese dando cara a su espalda, pero no vio sino algo parecido a una capa desapareciendo por un callejón oscuro. Continuó caminando, ajustando la capucha que cubría parte de su rostro. Agua sucia caía por los tejados inclinados, sendas gotas caían frente suyo y siempre existían truenos que iluminaban por poco tiempo las sombras al atravesar el cielo, también esos callejones donde ojos malintencionados vigilaban al capitán de la guardia. Unas cajas apiladas cayeron estrepitosas, la figura encapuchada desenvaino su espada al cinto, a grandes voces― ¿¡Quién va?! ¡Da la cara!

Nada hizo presencia o ruido, el tlac tlac de las gotas de tormenta continuaba; una luz mortecina le ilumino la espalda.

― ¿Quién vive? ―se escuchó el envaine de la espada. Una mujer iluminaba con una vela desde la puerta de su humilde casa. Usaba botas de apariencia costosa pero con los innegables detalles de haberse enviado a reparar varias veces. Un cinturón de enorme hebilla ceñía su estrecha cintura y sostenía la falda una palma más arriba de la rodilla y el pudor. La prenda superior era su carta de gane, un singular escote en forma de embudo, mostraba el nacimiento de los pechos, el termino de estos y bajaba hasta el ombligo. Finas cuerdillas ataban ambas partes de lo que parecía un chaleco incorrectamente usado para que este no se abriese. Era Inukai Isuke, la prostituta más conocida en esa ciudad de los páramos olvidados.

―Silencio… ―miró donde las cajas botadas, no había nada de quién o qué había estado oculto―, entra.

Ordeno. La prostituta hizo lo dicho y la figura negra entró tras ella. Puso pestillo y el madero que servía de tranca. Quitase la capucha y a la luz de las velas una cabellera roja como llamas hizo aparición.

―Miren lo que tenemos aquí, capitán de la guardia, Sagae Haruki ¿A qué debo esta honrosa visita? ¿Viene a buscar información de los bares o a solicitar mis servicios? ~3 ―pasó sus manos sugerentemente por el escote de sus ropas. La pelirroja se acercó, desabrochando su capa y desatando el peto de metal donde vestía con orgullo las tres espadas del rey. Dejó ambas cosas en un perchero pegado a la pared y fue directo a la cocina.

―Sólo quiero comer algo, Isuke, esos son los servicios que debes brindar ―dejó un par de monedas de cobre y una lustrosa platera. Ganando a cambio un rebosante plato caliente de sopa de cebolla, no era su favorito, incluso se diría que lo odiaba, pero su estómago gruño en protesta y la cucharada no supo mal con el hambre sazonándola.

―Hoy tenemos apetito ―se sentó a lado suyo ―No deberías haber venido, no con esa supuesta criatura o perro que anda suelto por las calles, ni siquiera deberías estar trabajando―no obtuvo respuesta― ¿Te quedaras? ¿Cómo va el hombro? Cuando lo revise se veía muy mal ―sólo se escuchaban la cuchara de madera chocar con el cuento―. ¿Qué no les enseñan modales a los de la guardia? Al menos responde ~3

―Más, por favor ― Le arrebato el plato de mala gana y fue hasta la chimenea donde el caldero de sopa.― Mi hombro ya sanó, te dije que no necesitaba ir con el curandero. Y es mi deber concluir mis guardias nocturnas―tomó la cuchara y engullo pero ahora con más calma―Daría de qué hablar a la gente, eh desaparecido algunas noches.

―Claro, claro, nadie quiere escuchar que te quedas dormido en el lecho de la puta más conocida y solicitada del pueblo.

La pelirroja suspiró, incomoda y cansada de esas palabras tantas veces dichas con sorna.

―Contigo no se puede ―ocupó su boca en cosas mejores que una inútil discusión ya antes vivida, vestía los pantalones de algodón blanquecinos, un cinto grueso de la guardia los sostenía junto a su espada como capitán. Sin el peto lo único que vestía era la camisa de lana vieja.

―Claro que puedes, pero no te molestas en intentar~3

Las expertas manos encontraron camino bajo la prenda, una mano le acariciaba el abdomen plano junto a la otra que desanudaba las vendas de su espalda.

―No me puedo quedar, ―su mirada se ensombreció de mala gana al recordar un detalle sin valor pero importante― no tengo dinero para ti.

Siendo Isuke lo que era, y la profesión que ejercía, todos los chismes de bares y casas de robo o asesinato le abrían las puertas como una más del club, obviamente conocía de sobra los rostros y nombres, junto a lo que habían hecho; esto no pasó desapercibido por la capitana de la guardia, así como tampoco de su belleza asfixiante y favores embriagantes, aturdiendo los sentidos de la pelirroja al verla caminar a su mesa. Toda ella le encantó, así como su orgullo nacido en la miseria. Actuaba como toda una dama de compañía de la más pudiente clase, digna y benévola de aparecer en bailes de la corona tomada del brazo de un conde o duque. Sus pistas de baile era la cama y quienes la llevaban del brazo eran los hombres que elegía para acostarse.

Al tiempo, el capitán de la guardia comenzó a desaparecer y las luces en casa de la prostituta, permanecer más tiempo encendidas.

―No le pediría dinero al capitán, se vería rebajada a un cliente más, aunque eso sería lo justo para mis queridos clientes~3

― ¡No hables así! ―la silla se volcó al levantarse, la mesa quedó tumbada en una esquina y el poco de sopa en el plato esparcido por el sucio suelo. ―Te dije que no podía traer más hombres.

― ¿Qué te da derecho a exigirme eso?

Los ojos dorados centellaron en furia, Isuke dio un paso atrás al ver esa mirada. Por un momento pensó en los ojos de un perro que tuvieron cuando era niña, siempre le decía que no se acercara cuando este comiese, pero tonta de ella y curiosa como cualquier niña de su edad, no hizo caso, sólo vio dos orbes cual luz verde, sin expresión o alma, sólo furia estúpida e irracional mostrándole los colmillos. Quiso escapar de tal persona desconocida para ella. Tomándole de los brazos la empujó contra la puerta de su lecho.

―El que me diste al prometer que no traerías más gente aquí, no cuando estuviese yo contigo por las noches, y nadie te las ha hecho más disfrutables que yo. Me das el derecho a exigirte no recibir más nadie que quisiese poseerte, sonrisa de ángel―abrió la puerta, cayendo ambas a la cama. Las ropas, que poco cubrían a la mujer del deseo, se rasgaron de un tirón y su persona fue atacada―. Eres mía, ahora y siempre, no importa cuántos te han tocado, sólo conmigo recuperas la vergüenza de una virgen―la voz salía en gruñidos, Isuke lo atribuyo a la excitación que sentía la pelirroja, pero al tocar el hombro aún herido, el ronco aliento golpeó su cuello y percibió lo vulnerable que era su cuello bajo los dientes de apariencia filosa.

Cada rincón de la cama fue ocupado, manchado, golpeaba contra la pared, incluso el piso sirvió para la danza de cuerpos sudados, tan unidos entre sí que era difícil saber quién era quien. Al rasgar el amanecer, Isuke dio los buenos días al sol completamente desnuda, mal cubierta por las sabanas. Su cuerpo se sentía pegajoso, su trasero, sus muslos, su espalda, sus brazos, todo. Palpó a su lado buscando a Haruki, quien por la noche abrazaba su cintura, pero no había nadie. Se irguió sin ganas de comenzar el día, un mal día si no amanecía con el escándalo de la pelirroja apurada enfundándose los pantaloncillos y la camisa. Sus ropas regadas por el suelo junto con muchos cabellos.

―Au… ―sus caderas dolían, como si los huesos resintieran desde su centro lo movido de la noche―una pensaría que este dolor sólo puede provocarlo un hombre ¿uh? ―a su lado, donde Haruki había dormido, cientos de cabellos rojizos, no del largo del cabello, sino cortos, por toda la sábana y algunos en sus manos ― ¿Pelo de perro? ¿Qué pasó anoche, exactamente?

Sin embargo, la pequeña sorpresa fue desapareciendo a lo largo del día. Al ir a la cocina, encontró todo en perfecto estado como si el arrebato de enojo no hubiese ocurrido, incluso en el cuenco de la sopa había una brillante moneda de oro, resplandeciente. La utilizó para traer comida del mercado, centrándose en los ingredientes principales de los platillos favoritos de la pelirroja; el bullicio dominaba como era costumbre, mujeres y hombres invitando a acercarse y ganar un par de monedas de cobre. Carne blanda, pescado fresco, joyas de oriente, telas finas de occidente, sin fin de cantos y gritos a su alrededor.

Al pasar por las hierbas, tomando dirección a su hogar, unas hermosas flores blancas llamaron su atención, tenían un largo tallo y pequeños capullos. La apariencia le gustó.

―Hermosas ¿verdad?―dijo una niña de ojos amarillos y brillantes―pero que no te engañen, estas flores, que crecen en nuestras ciénagas, son cicuta menor.

―Venenosas ―había oído de esas plantas, la sostuvo con la punta de los dedos, de tacto delicado y fino. Escondiendo en su interior un destino fatal. Le fascinaba

―Así es, es venenosa para cualquiera que la consuma.

―Entonces me la llevo.

Adornaban bien la mesa de su cocina. Se preguntó si a la capitana de la guardia le gustaría; últimamente pasaba buena parte de su día en poner más presentable el lugar donde vivía, quería que ese lugar pareciera más a una casa que el lugar donde metía hombres para sacar dinero. Esperó paciente la llegada de su pelirroja, pero las velas se consumieron sin que ésta llegara.

Caminar por el mercado era escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, enterarse de los detalles casi tanto como en un bar. La nueva vieja es que la guardia aún no capturaba a la criatura que rondaba por las calles; esa misma mañana un verdulero había hallado una masacre en el callejón donde dejaba su mercancía, los reconocieron como los 3 hermanos ladrones, la semana pasada habían armado gran jaleo al llevarse una bolsa llena de monedas de plata del hombre que vendía telas finas. Se halló la bolsa de cuero entre las ropas manchadas y rasgadas. ¿Qué criatura podría haber hecho tan terribles heridas a 3 hombres maduros y fuertes? Ese día muchas mujeres invocaban el nombre de su dios al escuchar el trágico final de esas almas. "Quedaron destrozados, que horror", "Que dios nos proteja, esos hombres estaban armados".

― ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿Tan mal es tenerme aquí temprano para la cena, o esperabas a alguien?

― ¿No vas a contarme de los extraños asesinatos?

La chica detuvo la cucharada a medio camino de su boca.

―No es nada importante, eran criminales que veníamos buscando de tiempo atrás, lo que sea que esté ocurriendo afuera, nos está ayudando. Limpia las calles de esas ratas.

―Pero lo que les hace…ser ladrón no es condenado con muerte.

― ¿Importa de verdad? Déjame disfrutar la comida mujer.

―Vale, te dejo comer ¿te quedaras esta noche?

― ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que preguntar eso?! ¿Te urge que no esté para que traigas a cuantos hombres te plazcan?―no esperó respuesta de Isuke, sino levantó a tomar su capa y echo a correr a la noche de lluvia de noviembre.

― ¡Haruki, espera!―pero no vio ni el resquicio de su capa al detenerse al marco de su puerta, La chica había desaparecido bajo la lluvia; pensó en ir tras ella, pero las ráfagas mojadas la empujaban dentro del resguardo de su hogar. Con tormenta así tendría que estar sana para cuando la inconsciente capitana callera en cama. Su preocupación sólo duró al día siguiente. La pelirroja y sus soldados iban a caballo por las calles, Isuke buscó su mirada, queriendo preguntar con esta por la salud aparente de la pelirroja, pero como siempre, ante el público la autoridad negaba conocerle, volteaba la cara y apuraba al caballo. Isuke soportaba aquel actuar con una sonrisa descarada, la forma en que esquivaba su mirada la hacía muy parecida, sino es que igual, a todos los amantes que había tenido, prometiéndole amor incondicional por la noche pero negándola por la mañana. Aunque existía la diferencia en que Haruki nunca le prometía nada, no participaba en el juego donde Isuke expresaba algún capricho o dinero para escuchar las promesas jamás cumplidas; algunos hombres eran honestos al decir que no podían ayudarla, pero Haruki sólo sonreía y le daba una reprimenda juguetona por querer sacarle dinero. Pero si no era el capricho costoso que quería, podía contar con unas flores, pan recién horneado o monedas extra para sus alimentos dentro de su saquito de ahorro casi permanentemente vacío.

Si bien no lo decía, los actos delatan los verdaderos sentimientos, y aunque la honorable capitana de la guardia lo negara a gritos frente al pueblo, la corte y el rey mismo: Estaba enamorada de la prostituta del pueblo.

Pero ahora parecía más alejada que de costumbre, no sólo en el día, por las noches era lo mismo, los arrebatos de ira eran cada vez más seguido, la imperturbable chica demasiado joven para ser siquiera parte de la guardia, despertaba en ella un inquietante iedo del que no sabía razón de su existir. Injustificado. Ella jamás podría hacerle daño ¿o sí?

Había noches en las que no la veía, o desaparecía después de comer. La idea que estuviese viendo a otra persona se asomó en su cabeza, pero desaparecio a base de fuerza de voluntad, sujetándose a los momentos que pasaban juntas, sólo tumbadas en la cama manchada antes por otros hombres, pero siendo suya cuando llegaba. Era suya en ese momento y nada más podía importar. Era una prostituta, su felicidad recaía en el dinero ganado trabajando tumbada de espaldas.

Por ello disfrutaba al máximo cuando sus seducciones funcionaban. Despertó alegre, habiendo logrado su cometido; la encontró desnuda abrazándola con fuerza contra sí, haciendo memoria de la noche anterior, no deberían estar desnudas. Más no fue eso la que la perturbo…

 **N/A: Es octubre y su autora lo siente, hola vengo aquí con pequeños cortos de mi para ustedes, o sí, la vez pasada les conte historias de terror relatadas por la chicas, esta ocación, ellas serán las protagonistas. Espero estar haciendo buen trabajo y dejen por favr sus comentarios, que si no hay comentarios la autora no sube capitulo XD cualquier parecido a otra obra es adrede, sí, pero no les dire de donde lo saque, sólo disfrute y por supuesto, les invito a comentar mis demás fics, ayudaría mucho a escribir sus continuaciones, sin más por el momento, estaré publicando todo el mes de octubre si bien nos va. Hasta la vista. Auuuuuuuuuuuu**


	2. Chapter 2

La guardia del lobo – 2

El lado de su cama, si bien antes no era blanco, se encontraba ahora teñido de marrón y negro, humedecido y lleno de distintas cosas, mucho pelo rojizo pardusco, pelo por todos lados, apestaba a cloaca y cadáveres; la chica, que a primera impresión se veía limpia, sus cabellos ígneos estaban llenos de barro, ramas, hojas, basura y en su cara tenía manchas de barro, alrededor de su boca algo rojiza.

No quiso pensar, ni tampoco preguntar, esa chica que creía conocer intentaba ocultándole algo; experimentaba la inexplicable e irracional sensación de que si preguntaba, todo se tambalearía, esa idea rondando en su cabeza podría tomar forma si las preguntas se pronunciaban. Ella era todo lo que tenía Haruki, sus hermanos se habían marchado a pueblos vecinos luego que su madre muriera, su madre enterrada en esas tierras era lo que la retenía de irse. Si ella le fallaba entonces sólo dios sabría qué ocurriría, dejaría que la guardia la encerrada o sería una prostituta más en las inmundas calles de su ciudad.

Con el mayor cuidado posible limpio el lecho, se deshizo de las sabanas y limpio el desastre de su habitación; la puerta se había quedado sin traba y se mecía en sus bisagras provocando un desagradable chirrido, el piso tenía barro negro, se agachó con trapo y cubo de agua para limpiar pero detuvo su mano en lo que parecía una huella…era extraño, no era una marca que dejase a pie descalzo, era una enorme pisada de animal y pensó escuchar un gruñido en medio de las sombras mañaneras, sintió temor de que la bestia ándate en boca de todos se hubiera materializado en su casa, tumbó el cubo por el miedo al pararse para volver al cuarto y alertar a la pelirroja, pero alguien ya había recorrido ese mismo camino, las huellas se alargaban, metamorfoseándose con cada pisada al llegar a la puerta estas eran humanas.

Todo era claro al ver los pies llenos de barro y pelo de su amante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Por favor, requiero de tu ayuda, no tenga a nadie más a quien recurrir.

―Apresúrate, no tengo tu tiempo―una mujer quitose la capucha dejó ver una corta cabellera azul―y espero tengas con qué pagar, no soy hermana de la caridad.

―Sé quién es la bestia―susurro, el bar estaba casi vacío, pero sentía que cada oreja estaba direccionada a ellas. Tokaku, la mercenaria del pueblo, mostró sorpresa en su siempre estoico rostro―. Pero no te diré el nombre, quiero que se cure, no que lo mates.

― ¿De qué hablas mujer? Es una bestia, no puedes curar a una bestia, a un monstruo.

―Claro que se puede, eh escuchado de hombres que se han curado. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para curarlo, posiciones, alquimia, hiervas, lo que sea necesario.

―No seas ilusa, quien quiera que sea, ha asesinado hombres, los ha matado a conciencia. Antes de curar una bestia, debes asegurarte que esta sigue siendo humana en el fondo, de lo contrario, aunque volviera a ser humano seguiría matando personas.

A la cabeza de la mujer, no conocida por sus virtudes, llegó la imagen de la capitana de la guardia, respetada y querida por los pobladores, de intachable nombre y proceder, salvo por ella, la mujer que vende su virtud por metal, la mancha en sus ropas a quien dedicaba sus noches, sonrisas y calor en la cama. Era imposible que fue de verdad un monstruo.

―No es un monstruo y si no vas a ayudarme, dilo para que busque a alguien más.

―Eres molesta, de acuerdo te ayudare; eh escuchado por allí una solución, no eh sabido que funcione de verdad pero inténtalo de todos modos.

Volvió corriendo a casa y no piso las calles sino hasta la noche siguiente, en la que fue en busca de la capitana de la guardia, pero no supieron dar razones de ella, volviose sola a casa, decepcionada de no poder encontrarla, ignorando los peligros que representaba su mismo camino a casa. Un hombre, quizás un antiguo amante, tomándola del brazo detuvo su andar.

―Señorita Isuke, tanto tiempo sin verla, casi pensaría que no soy de su agrado para que me evitase.

Su aliento hedía a alcohol barato y tropezaba al caminar. La manaza apretaba muy fuerte, provocándole daño, intentó zafarse a golpes y tirones pero esto sólo molesto al borracho, al zarandearla de la ropa se la desgarró sacándole un grito. Era una conocida escena a la que nadie acudía en ayuda, siempre presente la injusticia de esas personas mal vistas por los puritanos, esas prostitutas, enfermos, niños de la calle, limosneros, los hijos de la calle, víctimas de esta y sus habitantes. Y se lo imaginaba, la famosa prostituta del callejón Hall Death, muerta por un crimen pasional ejecutado por un viejo amorío. ¿Creería Haruki en esa mentira? ¿Cómo se llegaría al sentir al imaginarla de alguien más antes que se cerrara para siempre el telón?

Cerro los ojos para no sentir asco de ser tocada, un estupor impuesto al rasguño del corpiño la dejó botada sobre la sucia calle, el hombre con olor a ginebra riéndose estúpidamente y el creciente gruñido gutural a sus espaldas.

Vio un manchón negro salido de su espalda, golpeando con todo el cuerpo al hombre acorralándola. Hicieron añicos los vidrios de la casa abandonada a sus espaldas, rodaron dentro en una bola de puños y gruñidos; Isuke se levantó, tomando la ropa rota para cubrir su exposición, viendo dentro, era oscuro, pero la luz que algunas personas traían en mano, atraídas por el escándalo, ayudaba a distinguir una cabellera roja azotando la cabeza del hombre contra el piso. Estos resonaban y eran tan violentos que se temía le rompiesen la cabeza al pobre diablo.

― ¡Haruki!―rasgó su pierna al entrar por la ventana. Estaba por alcanzarla cuando un par de guardias la retuvieron― ¡Suéltenme! ―volvió a verse su seno izquierdo, lloraba en combinación de la vergüenza que sufría y la visión de su ser amado, tan fuera de sí, desconocida para ella.

― ¡Sueltengaaarrrr! ―la palabra se convirtió en rugido y nadie movió musculo al escucharlo. La capitana de la guardia dio un par de pasos y con una fuerza no conocida empujó a sus subordinados lejos de ella e Isuke. Uno de ellos trastabillo cayendo sobre el culo, su compañero lo ayudo a pararse y caminar fuera de ese desastre. La gente también empezó a irse en cuanto escuchó el gruñido, invadidos por el terror de ser nuevas presas de aquella criatura que rondaba.

Los ojos refulgentes en la oscuridad se fijaron en ella, el par de pasos que dio hacían un ruido pesado, como si el calzado fuese a romperse en cualquier momento. Cerro los ojos al sentirla muy cerca, no porque la imagen de esa chica tuviese alguien distinto, pero sí su presencia. Existía algo en ella que no podía controlarse y cada vez se azotaba con más fuerza y escarbaba para liberarse, garras rasgando la tierra en sus oídos. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió alejarse el frío, su piel desnuda era cubierta por la capa de Haruki, la mirada brillante y vidriosa seguía allí, pero al mirar fijamente se descubría el iris ambarino en que se perdía cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

―Muévete… ―la jaló sin mucha cortesía, llevándola casi a rastras hasta su casa, la aventó dentro y cerró tan fuerte que la puerta entera tembló en sus bisagras. ¡Bhomm! Golpeo, golpeo y siguió golpeando, Isuke vio asustada como parte de la madera se astillaba. Tenía miedo, frente a ella estaba alguien que apenas podía reconocer, la mirada enloquecida, encolerizada. Toda esa rabia que descargaba contra la puerta provocaba terror, terror a acercarse y ser el receptor de esa fuerza. Pero se armó de valor y abrazándola por detrás se aferró a ella, por ambas, no sólo para detenerla, las dos sabían qué significaba aquello, lo sabían sin hablarlo. ―Ese maldito muere esta noche…

―No…no lo hagas, te lo suplico…

―Je…je je je je―reía con la garganta, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban casi bestializadas y la risa fue muy amedrentadora― ¿defenderás a tu amante?

―No quiero que te vuelvas un verdadero monstruo…―esas palabras le sacaran un gañido triste, semejante al de un perro al ser regañado, se tiró de rodillas y abrazó a la prostituta de la cintura, enterrando la cara en sus faldas, que estas absorbiesen sus lágrimas.

― ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

―Eso no importa, sabes que cuentas conmigo…para romper la maldición ―. Haruki no respondió; tomó un extraño tejido verde de entre sus ropas―duerme conmigo hoy…usando sólo esto. Es una camisa de cicuta menor, Azuma, la mercenaria, me dijo que era un remedio para la maldición del lobo.

― ¿Aún me quieres aquí…luego de saber lo que me ocurre por la noche?

―Ya vi tus ojos, aún no te has perdido del todo. Quédate esta noche conmigo. Tengo un precio especial para ti ~3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― ¿Cómo está la capitana, funciono la camisa tejida de cicuta?―era el mismo bar, en una esquina se escuchaba a ahombres discutiendo, los ánimos caldeados no tardarían en explotar, con las palabras correctas pronto se armaría una pelea.

― ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? ―intentó no gritar, pero aun así su voz salió unos tonos más altos de lo deseado.

―Armo un alboroto cerca de tu casa, no fue difícil adivinar de quien se trataba tan pronto inspeccione a fondo los daños; ya tenía mis sospechas, desaparecía cada noche y si no era contigo con quien estaba, entonces algo más ocupaba su presencia.

―Por favor no le digas a nadie, no quiere que se entere la gente, no sabrían comprender, no como yo.

―Hasta ahora los únicos que han muerto han sido criminales, no tengo razón por la cual meterme pero no me pidas ignorar la situación si alguien inocente llega a salir herido, ¿está claro?

―Sí, lo está…la camisa no funcionó, otra vez hay pelo en la cama y la camisa quedó hecha girones en el suelo… ¿Qué sigue ahora?

―Iré a ver a Susu…no la conoces pero es la mejor alquimista, debe tener una posición o brebaje que nos pueda servir, volveré con ella en cuanto la tenga. Por ahora cuida bien de tu lobo…no queremos que muerda a alguien.

Bebió la cerveza y poniéndose la capa salió del lugar. Isuke se quedó viendo su propia bebida, debía volver a casa pero no quería hacerlo, no habiendo visto la transformación de su amada anoche…temía que la atacase en cualquier momento y tuvo que fingir estar dormida cuando se acercó a ella. Esperaba que pronto todo acabase.

 **N/A: Lo siento si tarde mucho más de lo esperado, mi salud se fue a pique y las tareas al cielo, debería estar estudiando para una exposición y me encuentro aquí con ustedes, pero bueno, no quería dejarlos así sin nada, espero esto les sea un consuelo por el tiempo sin actualizar y ojala pueda ver sus comentarios, sin más me despido y hasta pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

La Guardia del Lobo – 3

La mañana la saludaba cálida y dulce, entraban los rayos por la ventana y acariciaban sus rosados cabellos. El perfil de Isuke frunció el ceño con la iluminación repentina, gruño malhumorada y escondiose la cara rehuyendo del sol y persiguiendo el sueño tardío de un sábado bien ganado. Pero algo más la convenció de despertar, un olor agradable, no sabía exactamente que se preparaba, pero el imaginar su textura suave, derritiéndose al toque de la saliva en su boca, una sensación alojada en su estómago como hambre, lo suficiente fuerte para sacarla de la cama y caminar siguiendo sólo a su nariz. Distinguió la espalda cubierta por una camisa blanca hecha por ella y esos pantalones que le encantaba quitar por la noche. La felicidad en una visión, su pareja, su amada, su alma gemela, preparaba el desayuno para ambas y ella, contenta, se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta abrazarla.

En ese punto las cosas salieron mal, el cuerpo de su pareja se agrandó, un explosión a pequeña escala, cada rasgo, cada musculo, hueso y tendón crecieron igual que una esponja. El cabello que tanto le encantaba estaba por todos lados, y temblaba…temblaba por el gruñido en su pecho. La criatura volteó poco a poco y cuando ambas miradas chocaron, esta abrió sus fauces y la atacó, vio con lujo de detalle esos colmillos amarillentos y la lengua rosada, tan rosada que daban ganas de tocarla o ser tocad por ella en medio de esa cavernosa que era la boca del lobo, la boca de lo que creía era su amor, pero la persona que creía conocer era una bestia y la lógica de la bestia era muy simple, si se mueve puede cazarla, si la caza puede matarla y si la mata…puede comerla. ¡Ghraaa!

― ¡No! ¡No!― despertó de golpe, antes de ser alcanzada por esa boca, esa gran boca para comerla mejor. Miró a todos lados en su habitación, sentía que la criatura estaba allí, la bestia que desesperada la devoraría a la primera respiración que diese, en esa misma habitación, agazapada a las sombras que con alguna extraña magia la hacían ver mucho más pequeña de lo que realmente era, pues al saltar se extendería completa, las grandes zarpas con garras filosas como cuchillas, el pelaje pardo-rojizo que daba una idea muy acertada de la procedencia de aquella bestia. Todos los detalles gravados a fuego, junto con el terror en sus pupilas y rostro.

Pero la bestia no estaba libre, dormía, dormía desnuda a su lado con una tranquilidad casi ofensiva a su persona, sonreía y respiraba acompasadamente. Haruki era el lobo, por tres meses, en tres lunas cada mes, había salido a las calles hecha una enorme criatura con enormes brazos que terminaban en zarpas humanizadas, un cuerpo enorme y peludo con una especie de melena alrededor de su cuello, más grande que cualquier vaca o toro que hubiese visto en la vida, orejas puntiagudas y un hocico largo lleno de dientes, sus colmillos sobresaliendo de entre los labios. Conocía a la criatura luego de haberla visto en su habitación, luego de ver como la pelirroja se arrancaba la piel humana como si fuese ropa, los brazos, la piel del pecho de la cara, la criatura vivía dentro de ella y reclamaba por salir.

Miró a la ventana, la luz de la luna no era tan fuerte, pero el cuarto creciente se veía cada noche más pronunciado, una semana más y tendríamos a la enorme dama plateada en todo su esplendor en el cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―Lo siento, pero Tokaku aún no regresa―dijo una chica pelirroja a la entrada de esa casa tan alejada del resto, un pequeño de cabellera azul se escondía tras sus faldas y una bebe dormía en sus brazos.

―Entiendo, volveré otro día entonces.

―Am ¿disculpe? ―la detuvo, Isuke volteó el rostro pero sin dirigir el cuerpo de vuelta a la ciudad― ¿si no es indiscreción, qué asunto la trae a…usted a buscar a mi esposa?

―Ella me prometió ayudarme en un asunto difícil, dijo que volvería en unos días y la fecha límite se acaba ―leyó en un viejo libro de la vendedora joven del mercado que esas bestias se descontrolaban a como avanzaban las lunas y si no la detenían antes de la luna sangrienta próxima… ―dígale que estuve aquí, que me busque tan pronto como llegue.

―Lo haré. Cuídese, señorita.

― ¿Señorita?

Pocas personas le tenían aún la consideración de llamarla con aquel apelativo, o la educación a lo menos. Todos cuanto la conocían la tuteaban al verla pasar, o bien si eran jóvenes usaban el "señorita". Un hombre maneja perfectamente la idea de acostarse con una prostituta, mientras este alza un velo de fingido respeto al llamarla señorita, pero todo se desmorona si ella misma le pregunta descaradamente por esa forma de llamarla, si es todo menos virtuosa. La hacían reír al hacerlo y no perdía oportunidad de humillarlos dándose la ocasión, una manera eficaz de deshacerse de los que le molestaban.

¿No eso ocurrió la primera noche que pasó con la capitana de la guardia? ¿Cuáles habían sido sus palabras? "Señorita Inukai, un gusto poder verla, ya me doy cuenta que los rumores de su bella presencia no le hacían honor en absoluto" Esas habían sido al pie de la letra, recuerda haber reído y negar con la cabeza, nada menos que la capitana de la guardia era la que llegaba a ese bar, a esa esquina perteneciente sólo a ella, se despojaba de la capucha e inclinaba en una corta reverencia, tal como lo haría con una hija de orgulloso padre miembro de la corte. "¿Señorita? ¿No me conoces o vienes a burlarte? ¿No sabes con cuantos he estado?" de lo más crudo "O espera, ¿eres tú quien viene aquí a darme una virtud?" y humillante que se le podía decir a alguien como esa persona. Bebió de su copa de vino hasta acabarla, miró a la capitana que no parecía afectada por la forma tan tóxica de ser, esta sólo le chifló al cantinero y pidió otra botella, quitose su capa y tomó asiento a su lado. "La mujeres tienen otras virtudes que sólo su pureza, y las más destacadas pertenecen a quienes precisamente la perdieron, imposible engañarlas con meras palabras al oído, nada fácil sorprenderlas con regalos que pudieron ya haber recibido, pero que dulce es sacarles una sincera sonrisa y eso las hace igual de dignas de ser llamadas mujer" chocó su copa con ella y se quedó allí el resto de la noche, hasta la hora en que se hundía entre las sabanas y piernas de la mujer mantenida.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―estaban tiradas en la cama, ambas observaban la luna a través de la ventana, tendrían a lo sumo tres días más antes que llegara la primera luna.

―Tokaku aún no vuelve con la posición, me preocupa que lleguen las tres lunas y lo que tienes sea…irreversible.

― ¿Eso tendría algo de malo? Aún soy yo cuando pasa.

―No, no eres tú ―se levantó, las sabanas bajaron por su espalda descubriendo sus pechos―, si lo fueses no hubieras matado a esas personas.

―Era la única forma de pararlos, nos habían eludido muchas veces. En ese estado…soy la única que puede ayudar a esta pobre ciudad sumida en la pobreza, ayudo más siendo una lunática que como capitana de la guardia.

―Eso no es verdad, no puedes ser eso, no eres tú.

―Cállate ya, ¿tú que puedes saber de eso, si eres sólo una ramera? ―las palabras eran duras, pero no más de lo que era su voz y la presión de la mano sobre su brazo. Otro ataque de ira, eran cada vez en menor lapso y más violentos. Cada vez daban más miedo porque la desconocía en ese estado.

―Me das miedo cuando esa cosa sale…

―Pero yo no digo nada sobre ti y tu trabajo…me da rabia cada vez que escucho de ti en las calles. No tienes idea de cuánto te presumen los hombres, con cuanto detalle te describen y sé que hablan de ti porque reconozco lo que dicen ¡reconozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo! ―le gritaba a la cara, ella debajo, mirando directo a quien tenía una bestia en el interior y esta quería salir, salir y comerla…devorarla, hacerla suya por siempre y para siempre. El terror escapo de sus ojos en forma de lágrimas y como venía pasando desde hace unas noches, Haruki vistió rápido y se fue de allí. ― ¿Por qué me tratas así, si yo te amo? ―le dijo mientras la capitana ataba su capa.

―Porque tus palabras…son otra mercancía que vendes…

Y con esto regresó a las tinieblas, a las calles, lejos del calor de un ser que le amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Tardaste mucho.

―La pócima no es sencilla de preparar, tuve que recorrer mucho terreno para conseguir los ingredientes que Suzu me pedía. ¿Cómo está ella?

―Cada vez está peor, no quiere saber nada acerca de su cura, piensa que ayuda más a las personas siendo una bestia, me llama ramera cuando se enoja…ya casi no puedo reconocerla.

―Se consiente que esto no la ayudara si ella no está dispuesta a dejarlo.

―Es nuestra última esperanza. Tiene que funcionar.

―Una vez escuche que el amor puede curar a las bestias.

―Yo…yo la amo, se lo he dicho.

― ¿Y ella no te ama a ti?

―Lo hace, eso creo. Nunca me lo ha dicho, no lo hace por mi trabajo, no le gusta.

―Aclaren su situación, dile lo que sientes y reza porque esto funcione. Es la única forma si dices que ella ya conoce tus sentimientos.

―Tokaku…yo sería capaz de dejar mi ocupación, si con eso ella se cura ―apretó el pequeño frasco contra su pecho, orando a su dios por que fuese suficiente.

―Una cosa más, tienes que poner una lagrima de virgen en la posición…―Isuke frunció el seo, parecía a punto de llorar, mordió su labio inferior. Era una muestra de rabia, no tristeza― Lo siento, ve con Kaminaga Kouko, en el convento de la ciudad vecina, te llevaré esta misma noche, pero antes iré a ver a mi familia…habla con ella, dile sobre lo que estarías dispuesta a hacer por ella. Te veo al anochecer.

 **N/A: Este fic ya se ha alargado mucho, se supone sería un pequeño short y pasaría al siguiente, uff que cansada estoy, es de madrugada y ya quiero dormir. Dejen sus comentarios por favor, yo apoyo al fandom escribiendo, ustedes pueden hacerlo al decir si les gustó. Nos veremos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

La cabellera

La celda tenía paredes desnudas, pintadas con cal. Una ventana estrecha y con rejas, horadada muy alto para que no se pudiera alcanzar, alumbraba el cuarto, claro y siniestro; y la loca, sentada en una silla de paja, nos miraba con una mirada fija, vacía y atormentada. Era muy delgada, con mejillas huecas, y el pelo, alguna vez castaño melocotón, casi cano que se adivinaba había encanecido en unos meses. Su ropa parecía demasiado ancha para sus miembros enjutos, su pecho encogido sin llenar su camisa, su vientre hueco. Carecía del brazo derecho y pierna izquierda. Una sentía que esta mujer estaba destrozada, carcomida por su pensamiento, un Pensamiento, al igual que una fruta por un gusano. Su Locura, su idea estaba ahí, en esa cabeza, obstinada, hostigadora, devoradora. Se comía el cuerpo poco a poco. Ella, la Invisible, la Impalpable, la Inasequible, la Inmaterial Idea consumía la carne, bebía la sangre, apagaba la vida.

¡Qué misterio representaba esta mujer aniquilada por un sueño! ¡Esta Posesa daba pena, miedo y lástima! ¿Qué extraño, espantoso y mortal sueño vivía detrás de esa frente, que fruncía con profundas arrugas, siempre en movimiento?

La médico, Kaminaga Kouko, me dijo:

-Tiene unos terribles arrebatos de furor; es una de los dementes más peculiares que he visto. Padece locura erótica y macabra. Es una especie de necrófila. Además, ha escrito un diario que nos muestra de la forma más clara la enfermedad de su espíritu y en el que, por así decirlo, su locura se hace palpable. Si te interesa, puedes leer ese documento.

Seguí a la doctora hasta su gabinete y me entregó el diario de aquella desgraciada.

-Léelo, Shiena -dijo-, y dame tu opinión.

He aquí lo que contenía el cuaderno:

«Hasta los veintisiete años viví tranquila, sin amor. La vida me parecía sencillísima, generosa y fácil. Yo era rica. Me gustaban tantas cosas que no podía sentir pasión por ninguna en concreto. ¡Es estupendo vivir! Me despertaba feliz cada día, dispuesta a hacer las cosas que me gustaban, y me acostaba satisfecha, con la apacible esperanza de un mañana y un futuro sin preocupaciones.

«Había tenido algunas amantes sin haber sentido nunca mi corazón enloquecido por el deseo o mi alma herida por el amor después de la posesión. Es estupendo vivir así. Es mejor amar, pero es terrible. Los que aman como todo el mundo deben experimentar una felicidad apasionada, aunque quizás menor que la mía, porque el amor vino a mí de una manera increíble.

«Como era rica, buscaba muebles antiguos y objetos viejos; y a menudo pensaba en las manos desconocidas que habían palpado esas cosas, en los ojos que las habían admirado, en los corazones que las habían querido, ¡porque se quieren las cosas! A menudo permanecía durante horas y horas mirando un pequeño reloj del siglo pasado. Era una preciosidad, con su esmalte y su oro cincelado. Y seguía funcionando como el día en que lo compró una mujer, encantada de poseer esa fina joya. No había dejado de latir, de vivir su vida mecánica, y seguía siempre con su tictac regular, desde una época pasada.

« ¿Quién sería la primera en llevarlo sobre su pecho, entre los tejidos tibios, mientras el corazón del reloj latía junto a su corazón de mujer? ¿Qué mano lo habría tenido entre la punta de los dedos cálidos, mirándolo por ambas caras una y otra vez y limpiando luego los pastores de porcelana empañados un segundo por el trasudor de la piel? ¿Qué ojos habrían acechado en la esfera florida la hora esperada, la hora querida, la hora divina?

« ¡Cómo me habría gustado ver, conocer a aquella mujer que había elegido este objeto exquisito y raro! ¡Pero está muerta! ¡Estoy poseída por el deseo de las mujeres de antaño, amo, desde lejos, a todas aquellas que han amado! La historia de los cariños pasados me llena el corazón de pesar. ¡Oh, la belleza, las sonrisas, las jóvenes caricias, las esperanzas! ¿No debería ser eterno todo esto?

« ¡Cuánto he llorado, durante noches enteras, pensando en las pobres mujeres de otro tiempo, tan bellas, tan tiernas, tan dulces, cuyos brazos se abrieron para el beso, y ya muertas! ¡El beso es inmortal! ¡Va de boca en boca, de siglo en siglo, de edad en edad; los hombres y mujeres lo recogen, lo dan y mueren!

«El pasado me atrae, el presente me asusta porque el futuro es muerte, lo sé al estar tan cerca de ella en tantas ocasiones. Lamento todo lo que se ha hecho, lloro por todos los que han vivido; quisiera detener el tiempo, detener la hora. Pero ella pasa, se va y me quita segundo tras segundo un poco de mí para la nada de mañana. Y no volveré a vivir nunca más.

«Adiós, mujeres de ayer. Las amo.

«Pero no tengo de qué quejarme. Encontré a aquélla a la que yo esperaba; y gracias a ella he disfrutado de placeres increíbles.

«Una mañana soleada iba vagabundeando por París, con el alma alegre y el pie ligero, mirando las tiendas con un vago interés de paseante ociosa. De pronto, en una tienda de antigüedades vi un mueble italiano del siglo XVII. Era hermoso y muy raro. Se lo atribuí a un artista veneciano llamado Vitelli, muy famoso en su época.

«Y seguí mi camino.

« ¿Por qué me persiguió el recuerdo de ese mueble con tanta fuerza, haciéndome volver atrás? Me detuve ante la tienda para verlo de nuevo y sentí que me tentaba.

«La tentación es algo tan singular… Miramos un objeto y éste, poco a poco, nos seduce, nos turba, nos invade como lo haría un rostro de mujer. Su encanto entra en nosotros; extraño encanto que viene de su forma, de su color, de su fisonomía de cosa; y ya lo amamos, lo deseamos, lo queremos. Una necesidad de posesión nos invade, una necesidad débil al principio, como tímida, pero que crece, se hace violenta, irresistible.

«Y los comerciantes parecen adivinar en la llama de la mirada ese deseo secreto y creciente.

«Compré el mueble e hice que me lo llevaran inmediatamente a casa, poniéndolo en mi habitación.

« ¡Oh, cómo compadezco a quienes desconocen esa luna de miel entre el coleccionista y el objeto que acaba de comprar! Lo acaricia con la mirada y la mano como si fuera de carne; vuelve a su lado en cualquier momento, piensa siempre en él vaya donde vaya, haga lo que haga. Su recuerdo vivo lo sigue en la calle, por el mundo, en todos los lados; y cuando vuelve a casa, antes incluso de quitarse guantes blancos y sombrero de sol, corre a contemplarlo con una ternura de amante.

«Realmente, durante ocho días adoré ese mueble. Abría en todo momento sus puertas, sus cajones; lo tocaba extasiada, disfrutando de todos los placeres íntimos de la posesión.

«Pero una tarde, mientras palpaba el espesor de un panel, me di cuenta de que debía de ocultar un escondite. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y me pasé la noche buscando el secreto sin llegar a descubrirlo.

«Lo conseguí al día siguiente, al introducir la hoja de una navaja en una hendidura del entablado. Una plancha se deslizó y percibí, extendida sobre un fondo de terciopelo negro, una maravillosa cabellera de mujer.

«Sí, una cabellera: una enorme trenza de cabellos plateados, casi transparentes, que debían de haber sido cortados junto a la piel y estaban atados por una cuerda de oro.

« ¡Me quedé estupefacta, aturdida, temblando! Un perfume casi insensible, tan antiguo que parecía ser el alma de un olor, se escapaba del misterioso cajón y de la sorprendente reliquia.

«La cogí, despacio, casi religiosamente, y la saqué de su escondite. Entonces se liberó, derramándose en un torrente plateado que cayó hasta el suelo, espeso y ligero, ágil y brillante como la cola de fuego de un cometa.

«Una extraña emoción se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué habían ocultado esos cabellos en el mueble? ¿Qué aventura, qué drama escondía ese recuerdo?

« ¿Quién los había cortado? ¿Un amante en un día de despedida? ¿Un marido en un día de venganza? ¿O la que los había llevado en su frente en un día de desesperación?

« ¿Fue antes de entrar en un convento cuando se arrojó ahí esa fortuna de amor, como una prenda dejada al mundo de los vivos? ¿Fue en el momento de cerrar la tumba de la joven y hermosa muerta cuando quien la adoraba se había quedado el cabello que embellecía su inocente cabeza, lo único que podía conservar de ella, la única parte viva de su carne que no podía pudrirse, la única que podía amar todavía y acariciar y besar en sus momentos de rabia y de dolor?

« ¿No resultaba extraño que esa cabellera hubiera permanecido incólume, cuando ya no quedaba ni un ápice del cuerpo del que había nacido?

«Fluía entre mis dedos, me hacía cosquillas en la piel con una caricia singular, una caricia de muerta. Me sentía conmovida, como si fuera a llorar.

«La conservé largo tiempo entre mis manos, y me pareció que se movía como si una parte de su alma se hubiera quedado escondida en ella. Entonces la volví a poner sobre el terciopelo deslustrado por el tiempo, cerré el cajón y el mueble y me fui a recorrer las calles para soñar.

«Caminaba siempre de frente, presa de tristeza, y también de desconcierto, de ese desconcierto que se nos queda en el corazón tras un beso de amor. Me parecía que ya había vivido antaño, que debía de haber conocido a aquella mujer

«Y los versos de Villon subieron a mis labios como lo haría un sollozo

Díganme dónde, en qué país  
está Flora, la bella romana  
Archipiade y Taís  
que fue su prima hermana.  
Eco, voz que lleva la fama  
bajo río o bajo estanque;  
cuya belleza fue más que humana.  
Mas, ¿dónde están las nieves de antaño?

La reina Blanca como un lis  
que cantaba con voz de sirena,  
Berta la del gran pie, Beatriz, Alix  
y Haremburgis, que obtuvo el Maine,  
y Juana, la buena lorena  
que los ingleses quemaran en Ruán…  
¿Dónde están, Virgen soberana?  
Mas ¿dónde están las nieves de antaño!

«Cuando regresé a casa, sentí un deseo irresistible de volver a ver mi extraño hallazgo; y lo cogí de nuevo, y sentí, al tocarlo, un largo escalofrío que me recorría el cuerpo.

«Durante unos días, sin embargo, permanecí en mi estado habitual, aunque ya no me abandonaba el vivo recuerdo de aquella cabellera.

«En cuanto volvía a casa, necesitaba verla y tocarla. Daba la vuelta a la llave del armario con ese estremecimiento que tenemos al abrir la puerta de nuestra amada, ya que sentía en las manos y en el corazón una necesidad confusa, singular, continua, sensual de bañar mis dedos en aquel arroyo plateado encantador de cabellos muertos.

«Luego, cuando había acabado de acariciarla, cuando había cerrado de nuevo el mueble, seguía sintiéndola allí como si fuera un ser viviente, escondido, prisionero; y la sentía y la deseaba otra vez; tenía de nuevo la necesidad imperiosa de volver a cogerla, de palparla, de excitarme hasta el malestar con aquel contacto frío, escurridizo, irritante, enloquecedor, delicioso. La misma cabellera exudaba locura.

«Viví así un mes o dos, ya no lo sé. Ella me obsesionaba, me atormentaba. Estaba feliz y torturada, como en una espera de amor, como después de las confesiones que preceden al abrazo.

«Me encerraba a solas con ella para sentirla sobre mi piel, para hundir mis labios en ella, para besarla, morderla. La enroscaba alrededor de mi rostro, la bebía, ahogaba mis ojos en su onda plateada, con el fin de ver el día lluvioso a través de ella.

« ¡La amaba! Sí, la amaba. Ya no podía pasar sin ella, ni estar una hora sin volver a verla.

«Y esperaba… esperaba… ¿qué? No lo sabía. La esperaba a ella.

«Una noche me desperté bruscamente con el pensamiento de que no me encontraba sola en mi habitación.

«Sin embargo, estaba sola. Pero no pude volver a dormirme; y como me agitaba en una fiebre de insomnio, me levanté para ir a tocar la cabellera. Me pareció más suave que de costumbre, más animada. ¿Regresan los muertos? Los besos con los que la excitaba me hacían desfallecer de felicidad; y me la llevé a mi cama, y me acosté, oprimiéndola contra mis labios, como una amante a la que se va a poseer o te poseerá a ti.

« ¡Los muertos regresan! Ella vino. Sí, la he visto, la he tenido entre mis brazos, la he poseído, ha hecho lo mismo conmigo, tal como era cuando estaba viva antaño, platera, exuberante, los senos fríos, la cadera en forma de lira; y he recorrido con mis caricias esa línea ondeante y divina que va desde la garganta hasta los pies siguiendo todas las curvas de la carne.

«Sí, la he tenido, todos los días y todas las noches. Ha vuelto, la Muerta, la bella Muerta, la Adorable, la Misteriosa, la Desconocida, todas las noches. Y me abandono a ella.

«Mi felicidad fue tan grande que no pude esconderla. Junto a ella experimentaba un arrobamiento sobrehumano, ¡la alegría profunda, inexplicable de poseer lo Inasequible, lo Invisible, la Muerta! ¡Ningún amante ha disfrutado nunca de gozos más ardientes, más terribles!

«No supe esconder mi felicidad. La amaba tanto que ya no quería estar sin ella. La llevaba conmigo, siempre, a todas partes. La paseaba por la ciudad como si fuera mi esposa, y la llevaba al teatro en palcos con rejas, como si fuera mi amante… Pero la vieron… adivinaron… me la quitaron… Y me han metido en la cárcel, como una malhechora. Me la quitaron… ¡Oh! ¡Miseria!…«

El manuscrito se detenía ahí. Y de pronto, mientras dirigía una mirada despavorida hacia la médico, un grito espantoso, un aullido de furor impotente y de deseo exasperado se alzó en el manicomio.

-Escúchela -dijo la doctora-. Hay que duchar cinco veces al día a esa loca obscena. El sargento Bertrand no fue el único en amar a las muertas.

Balbuceé, emocionada de asombro, horror y piedad:

-Pero… esa cabellera… ¿existe realmente?

La médico se levantó, abrió un armario lleno de frascos y de instrumentos y me lanzó, de una punta a otra de su gabinete, una larga centella de cabellos plateados que voló hacia mí como un pájaro gris.

Me estremecí al sentir entre mis manos su tacto acariciador y ligero. Y me quedé con el corazón latiendo de repugnancia y de deseo, de repugnancia como al contacto de los objetos arrastrados en crímenes, de deseo como ante la tentación de algo infame y misterioso.

La doctora Kouko prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros:

-La mente del hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa.

 **N/a: ahhh no sé ustedes pero a mí me fascina este cuento, el autor original es Guy de Maupassant, yo lo leí hace mucho en la secundaria y decidir entre una pareja y otra fue difícil, la otra opción era Chitaru y Hitsugi pero al final me decanté por ellas, a estas dos les tocará en otro momento, espero les gustara y que dejen sus comentarios. Yo me despido sin pedirles que si gustan de estos shorts lo mencionen, es duro trabajar sin que tu trabajo sea reconocido. La guardia del lobo está próxima a acabar, sean pacientes y como adelanto, quien creen que haría perfect el papel de vampireza? Jojojo piensenlo, quien adivine puede llevarse un premio.**


	5. Chapter 5

La mujer de piedra.

 **N/A: El relato a continuación es un poco extenso, espero no exista inconveniente.**

Sagae Haruki fue siempre una chica testaruda, y, una vez que oyó hablar de aquellas extrañas estatuas en los altos Adirondacks, nada pudo impedirle acudir para verlas. Yo fui su amiga más íntimo durante años, y esa amistad tipo Damon y Pytias nos había convertido en inseparables. Así que, cuando Haruki se empecinó en ir, bueno, no tuve más remedio que seguirle como un perro fiel.

-Chitaru, -dijo- ¿Conoces a Shinya Mahiru Bamba, que vivía en una cabaña detrás del lago Placid porque era el mejor sitio para lo de sus pulmones? Bueno, volvió el otro día casi curada, pero tenía mucho que contar sobre algunas cosas extrañas y diabólicas allá arriba. Todo el asunto fue muy repentino y no está segura que no sea otra cosa que un caso de esculturas estrafalarias; pero, al tiempo su aspecto de desazón da que pensar.

Parece ser que estaba cazando por allí un día y llegó a una cueva delante de la que había algo que parecía un perro. Mientras estaba esperando que el perro ladrara, volvió a mirar y vio que no estaba vivo después de todo. Era un perro de piedra… una imagen perfecta, hasta los mínimos detalles, y yo no puedo decidir si era una estatua sobrenaturalmente detallada o un animal petrificado. Casi le dio miedo de tocarlo, pero cuando lo hizo pudo comprobar que era de piedra. Al cabo de un rato se atrevió a entrar en la cueva… y allí sufrió un susto bastante mayor. Cerca de la entrada había otra figura de piedra o eso parecía, pero esta vez era una mujer. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, de costado, vestida y con una peculiar mueca en el rostro. Esta vez Bamba no se detuvo a tocarlo. Sino que se fue directamente al pueblo, Mountain Top, ya sabes. Desde luego hizo preguntas… pero no consiguió gran cosa. Descubrió que era un asunto peliagudo, ya que los lugareños sólo agitaban la cabeza, cruzaban los dedos y murmuraban algo de "loca de tatuajes"… sea lo que sea eso. Esto fue demasiado para Bamba, y volvió unas cuantas semanas antes de lo previsto. Me lo contó porque sabe cuánto me gustan las cosas extrañas… y, bastante extraño, fui capaz de hacer una reconstrucción que encaja perfectamente bien con esta historia.

¿Recuerdas a Takechi Otoya, la escultora que era tan realista que la gente comenzó a decir que no era sino una fotógrafa de sólidos? Creo que la conociste ligeramente. Bueno, con certeza, terminó en esa parte de los Adirondacks. Estuvo un montón de tiempo allí y luego desapareció de vista. Nunca se supo más de ella. Ahora, si estatuas de piedra que parecen mujeres y perros vuelven a aparecer por allí, me da que deben ser obra suya… no importa lo que digan esos paletos, o no digan, sobre el tema. Por supuesto que una tía con los nervios de Bamba puede fácilmente huir, perturbada por cosas como esas, pero yo hubiera hecho un montón de comprobaciones antes de salir corriendo. De hecho, Chitaru, voy a ir a ver esas cosas… y tú vendrás conmigo. Puede significar tanto encontrar a Takechi… como a parte de su obra. De cualquier manera, el aire de las montañas nos sentará bien.

Antes de una semana, tras un largo viaje en tren y un agitado paseo en autobús a través de escenarios tan deliciosos que cortan el aliento, llegamos por fin a Mountain Top, bajo la última y dorada luz solar de una tarde de junio. El pueblo estaba formado por un puñado de casitas, un hotel y el almacén donde nos dejó el autobús, pero sabíamos que este último seguramente sería un foco de alguna información. Ciertamente, el habitual grupo de ociosos estaba congregado en los escalones y, cuando nos presentamos como convalecientes en busca de alojamiento, tuvieron muchas recomendaciones que darnos. Aunque no habíamos planeado investigar nada hasta el día siguiente, Haruki no pudo resistir el intentar algunas preguntas vagas y precavidas, al percatarse de la senil locuacidad de uno de los desarrapados haraganes. Sintió, por la previa experiencia de Bamba, que sería inútil comenzar refiriéndose a las extrañas estatuas, así que se decidió a mencionar a Takechi como alguien que había conocido y sobre cuyo destino teníamos, por tanto, derecho a preguntar. El grupo pareció incómodo cuando Suzu paró de pelar un palo y comenzó a hablar, pero tuvieron poca oportunidad de inquietarse. Aun aquel descalzo, anciano y decadente montañés se cerró en banda al escuchar el nombre de Takechi, y sólo con dificultad pudo Haruki obtener algo coherente de ella.

-¿Takechi? Resolló por fin. Oh, sí, aquella escultora que estaba todo el tiempo volando rocas y tallándolas en estatuas. ¿Así que la conocen, eh? Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, y me da que será demasiado. Estuvo en la cabaña de la loca Nio en las colinas, pero no por mucho tiempo. La despacharon rápido…

-Otoya, me refiero. Tenía labia y rondaba a la mujer de Hashiri, hasta que el demonio se dio cuenta. Ella le dejaba hacer, me da. Pero tuvo que coger carretera rápido, y nadie le ha visto el pelo por aquí desde entonces. Nio tuvo un par de palabras con ella… ¡Nio es mala enemiga! Mejor apartaros de ella, chicas, porque no encontraréis nada bueno en esa parte de las montañas. Nio se ha ido poniendo de peor y peor humor, y no se le ha vuelto a ver. Ni a su mujer. ¡Para mí, que la tiene encerrada para que nadie le eche el ojo!

Mientras Suzu volvía a tallar, tras unas pocas observaciones más, Haruki y yo cambiamos una mirada. Aquí, sin duda, había una nueva pista que requería intensas pesquisas. Decidiendo alojarnos en el hotel, nos instalamos lo más rápido posible, planeando una incursión en el territorio del salvaje montañés al día siguiente. Nos pusimos en camino al salir el sol, cada cual llevando una mochila cargada con provisiones y aquellos útiles que pensábamos necesitar. El día anterior habíamos sentido una atmósfera casi estimulante de invitación… bajo la que corría sólo una débil corriente de amenaza. Nuestro rústico sendero de montaña se volvió pronto empinado y tortuoso, de forma que nuestros pies se resintieron considerablemente al poco tiempo. Tras unos 3 kilómetros dejamos el camino, cruzando un muro de piedra a la derecha, cerca de un gran olmo, y encaminándonos diagonalmente hacia una empinada ladera, de acuerdo con el mapa e indicaciones que Bamba nos había preparado. Fue una travesía dura y obstaculizada por las zarzas, pero sabíamos que la cueva no debía estar lejos. Por fin, alcanzamos la abertura casi repentinamente: una hendidura negra tapada por matorrales, allí donde el suelo ascendía bruscamente, y, junto a ella, cerca de un estanque de piedra poco profundo, había una pequeña y silenciosa figura rígida, como desafiando su misteriosa petrificación.

Era un perro gris o la estatua de un perro, y mientras se apagaban los ecos de nuestros boqueos simultáneos, apenas supimos qué pensar. Bamba no había exagerado nada y no pudimos creer que la mano de ningún escultor lograra producir tal perfección. Se distinguía cada pelo de la magnífica piel del animal, y los del lomo estaban erizados como si algo desconocido le hubiera sorprendido. Haruki, tocando con un gesto casi bondadoso la delicada piel, pétrea, soltó una exclamación.

-¡Por Dios, Chitaru, esto no puede ser una estatua! ¡Mira… mira los pequeños detalles y la forma en que está el pelo! ¡Esto no tiene nada de la técnica de Takechi! Esto es un perro verdadero… aunque sólo el cielo sabe cómo quedó en este estado. Igual que piedra… tócalo tú misma. ¿Crees que algún gas extraño que sale a veces de la cueva haría esto al animal vivo? Debemos profundizar en las leyendas locales. Y si es un verdadero perro o lo era, entonces la mujer del interior también lo era.

Fue con una buena dosis de genuina solemnidad casi miedo que finalmente reptamos sobre manos y rodillas por la boca de la cueva, con Haruki en cabeza. La angostura se extendía unos sesenta centímetros, tras lo que la gruta se abría en todas direcciones para formar un húmedo y penumbroso, alfombrado de escombros y detritos. Durante algunos instantes pudimos discernir muy poco, pero al alzarnos sobre nuestros pies y forzar la vista comenzamos lentamente a vislumbrar la recostada figura entre la espesa oscuridad de enfrente. Haruki encendió su linterna, pero titubeó durante un instante antes de enfocarla sobre la postrada figura. Teníamos pocas dudas de que la cosa de piedra hubiera sido una vez una mujer, y algo en aquella idea nos puso nerviosas a ambas. Cuando por fin Haruki enfocó el haz eléctrico, vimos que el objeto yacía de costado, de espaldas a nosotros. Estaba sin duda hecho del mismo material que el perro del exterior, pero iba vestido con los mohosos restos sin petrificar de rusticas ropas deportivas. Atenazadas como estábamos para examinar aquello.

Haruki la contorneó para contemplar el rostro oculto. Nada posiblemente hubiera podido preparar a Haruki para lo que vio cuando enfocó la luz sobre aquellas facciones de piedra. Su grito fue totalmente excusable, y no pude menos que corearlo cuando salté a su lado y compartí la visión. Aunque no había nada espantoso o intrínsecamente aterrador. Era simplemente un asunto de reconocimiento, ya que, más allá de cualquier sombra de duda, aquella fría figura de piedra con esa expresión, a medias espantada, a medias amarga, había sido en un tiempo nuestra vieja conocida, Takechi Otoya. Algún instinto nos hizo retroceder, reptar fuera de la cueva y descender la fragosa ladera hasta un punto donde no pudiéramos ver al ominoso perro de piedra. Apenas sabíamos qué pensar, ya que nuestros cerebros era un carrusel de conjeturas y aprensiones. Haruki, que había conocido bien a Takechi, estaba especialmente afectada y parecía estar hilvanando algunos datos que yo había pasado por alto. Una y otra vez, cuando nos detuvimos en la verde ladera, repetía:" ¡Pobre Otoya, pobre Otoya!", pero hasta que musitó el nombre "Loca Nio" no recordé el problema en el que, según la vieja Shutou Suzu, Takechi se había metido poco antes de su desaparición. La Loca Nio, insinuaba Haruki, se alegraría sin duda de ver lo que sucedido. Durante un instante estuvo claro para ambas que la celosa anfitriona podía ser responsable de la presencia de la escultora en aquella maligna caverna, pero el pensamiento pasó tan rápido como había venido. Lo que más nos desconcertaba era cómo podría haber sucedido el fenómeno. Qué emisiones gaseosas o vapores minerales podían haber provocado este cambio en un relativo corto tiempo, estaba totalmente fuera de nuestra comprensión. La petrificación normal, lo sabíamos, es un lento proceso químico de reemplazo que necesita muchas eras para culminar, aunque allí había dos imágenes de piedra que fueron seres vivos o por lo menos Takechi lo fue sólo unas semanas antes.

No tenía sentido hacer conjeturas. Claramente, no había nada que hacer excepto avisar a las autoridades y dejarles suponer cuanto pudieran; pero, en el fondo de la cabeza de Haruki, persistía la sospecha sobre la loca Hashiri. De cualquier forma, nos abrimos paso hacia la carretera; pero Haruki, no giró hacia la aldea, sino que se encaminó hacia donde la anciana Suzu dijera donde estaba la cabaña de Nio. Era la segunda casa desde la aldea, según había resollado la anciana, y se alzaba a la izquierda y lejos de la carretera, en un espeso grupo de pelados robles. Antes de darme cuenta, Haruki me arrastraba por la arenosa carretera más allá de una destartalada alquería, internándonos en una zona de creciente fragosidad. No se me ocurrió protestar, pero sentí cierto sentido de amenaza en aumento según familiares señales de agricultura y civilización menguaban. Por fin, el comienzo de un estrecho y descuidado camino se abrió nuestra izquierda, mientras el picudo tejado de una destartalada construcción sin pintar se asomaba más allá en un enfermizo grupo de árboles medio muertos. Esto, supuse, debía ser la cabaña de la loca Hashiri, y me pregunté por qué Takechi habría elegido este lugar como alojamiento. No me gustaba la idea de reconocer ese hostil sendero invadido de maleza, pero no pude retrasarme cuando Haruki echó a andar con determinación por él y emprendió un vigoroso golpeteo contra la desvencijada y mohosa puerta. No hubo respuesta a la llamada, y algo en sus ecos me provocó una serie de estremecimientos. Haruki, no obstante, estaba bastante serena, y entonces comenzó a circundar la casa buscando ventanas abiertas. Pudo abrir la tercera que probó en la parte posterior de la deprimente cabaña, y con un empujón y un vigoroso salto se coló limpiamente en el interior, ayudándome a subir. La estancia en la que entramos estaba repleta de bloques de granito y piedra caliza, útiles de cincelar y modelos de arcilla, y comprendimos enseguida que era el antiguo estudio de Takechi. Hasta entonces no habíamos encontrado signos de vida, pero en el ambiente flotaba un condenablemente ominoso olor polvoriento. A nuestra izquierda había una puerta abierta que, evidentemente, llevaba a una cocina en el lado de la chimenea de la casa, y Haruki la cruzó, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera relacionar con la última estancia de su amiga. Se me había adelantado bastante al cruzar el umbral, por lo que al principio no pude ver qué le hizo detenerse y qué arranco en un sordo grito de horror de sus labios.

En el siguiente instante, pude ver… y repetir su grito como instintivamente hice en la gruta. Ya que allí, en la cabaña alejadas de las profundidades subterráneas que pudieran emitir raros gases y provocar extrañas mutaciones, había dos figuras de piedra que supimos que no eran obra del cincel de Takechi Otoya. En una tosca butaca cerca del hogar, atada por una cinta de un látigo de cuero duro, estaba la figura de una mujer: desaseada y envejecida y con una expresión de insondable horror en su maligno y petrificado rostro. En el suelo, al lado, yacía una figura de una mujer garbosa y con un semblante que mostraba considerable juventud y humilde belleza. Su expresión parecía ser de sardónica satisfacción, y cerca de su mano tendida, había un gran cubo de estaño con el interior algo manchado, como por obra de un sedimento oscuro. No hicimos ademán de acercarnos a aquellos cuerpos inexplicablemente petrificados, pero cambiamos algunas conjeturas de lo más sencillas. Sobre que esta pétrea pareja fueron la loca Hashiri y su mujer no nos cabía duda, pero cuando tocaba a su presente condición era otro tema. Mientras mirábamos horrorizadas a nuestro alrededor, vimos la rapidez con que debía haber llegado el desenlace: ya que todo alrededor parecía, a pesar de la gruesa capa de polvo, haber quedado en mitad de las normales actividades de una casa.

La única excepción a esta regla de casualidad estaba en la mesa de la cocina, en cuyo despejado centro, como buscando reclamar la atención, había un delgado y estropeado cuaderno sujeto por un gran embudo de estaño. Yendo a leer el libro, Haruki vio que era una especie de diario o cuaderno de entradas fechadas, redactado por una mano acalambrada y poco ducha en el arte de escribir. Ya las primeras palabras captaron mi atención, y antes de pasar 10 segundos ella devoraba sin aliento el entrecortado texto, y yo con ella, atisbando sobre su hombro. Mientras leíamos desplazándonos al ambiente menos espantoso de la habitación contigua, muchos puntos oscuros se clarificaron para nosotras y nos estremecimos con una mezcla de complejas emociones. Esto es lo que leímos… y lo que el forense leyó más tarde. El público ha tenido una versión muy distorsionada y sensacionalista por la prensa popular, pero aun así, no posee más que una fracción de ese genuino terror que el sencillo original nos provocó mientras lo descifrábamos en esa musgosa cabaña, entre las colinas salvajes y con dos monstruosas anormalidades pétreas acechando en el silencio mortal de la habitación adyacente. Cuando terminamos, Haruki, guardó el libro en su bolsillo con un gesto de casi repulsión, y sus primeras palabras fueron:

-Salgamos de aquí.

Silenciosa y nerviosamente dimos traspiés hasta la parte delantera de la casa, abrimos la puerta y emprendimos el largo camino de vuelta al pueblo. Hubo que hacer muchas declaraciones y responder muchas preguntas en los días que siguieron, y no creo que Haruki ni yo podamos llegar a librarnos de los efectos de esa angustiosa experiencia. Como no podrán hacerlo algunas autoridades locales y periodistas de la ciudad que se congregaron en el lugar… aunque quemaron cierto libro y muchos papeles encontrados en cajas del ático, y destruyeron multitud de aparatos en la parte más profunda de esa siniestra caverna de las laderas. Pero he aquí el propio texto:

Noviembre. 5:

Mi nombre es Hashiri Nio. Todos por aquí me llaman "La loca Hashiri" porque creo en poderes en los que nadie cree en estos días. Cuando fui a la Colina del Trueno para guardar la Fiesta de las Aves pensaron que estaba loca… todos excepto los paisanos de aquel condado, que me temen. Intentaron impedirme sacrificar la Cabra Negra en la víspera de Todos los Santos, y siempre me prevenían contra realizar el Gran Rito que podría abrir la puerta. Debieran tener más sentido, ya que saben que soy una Kuzunoha por parte de madre, y nadie a este lado del Hudson puede decir lo que los Kuzunoha deben ayudar a bajar. Provenimos de Nicholas Kuzunoha, el mago, que fue colgado en Wijtgaart en 1587, y todos saben que había hecho el pacto con el Hombre Negro. Los soldados nunca encontraron su Libro de Eibon cuando quemaron su casa, y su nieto, Ikki Huzunoha, lo llevaba consigo cuando llegó a Rensselaerwyck y más tarde cruzó el río hacia Esopus. Pregunten a cualquiera en Kingston o Hurley sobre lo que los descendientes de Ikki Kuzunoha pueden hacer con la gente que se cruza en su camino. Además, pregunten si mi tío Yamamoto no se las arregló para guardar el Libro cuando le hicieron huir del pueblo y remontó el río hasta este lugar con su familia.

Estoy escribiendo esto y seguiré haciéndolo porque quiero que la gente sepa la verdad cuando yo no esté. También, temo volverme realmente loca si no asiento determinadas cosas de forma sencilla. Todo se vuelve contra mí, y si esto sigue tendré que usar los secretos del Libro y convocar a determinados poderes. Hace 3 meses, la escultora Takechi Otoya Llegó a Mountain Top, y ellos la enviaron a mí, porque soy la única del lugar que sabe algo más que cultivar, cazar y esquilmar a los veraneantes. La tipa parecía estar interesanda en lo que yo tenía que decir e hizo un arreglo para quedarse aquí por 13 dólares a la semana, manutención incluida. Le di la habitación trasera, junto a la cocina, para sus trastos de piedra y sus cinceles, y acordé con Kaminaga Kouko el suministro de sus voladuras de roca y el transporte de sus grandes piezas con una rastra y una yunta de bueyes. Eso fue hace 3 meses. Ahora sé por qué esta maldita hija del demonio tomó tan rápido la habitación. No era mi conversación después de todo, sino las miradas de mi mujer Shiena, que es la hija mayor de Kemochi Ataru. Es 16 años más joven que yo, y siempre está poniendo ojos de cordero a los tipos del pueblo. Pero siempre nos las habíamos arreglado bastante bien hasta que esta sucia rata apareció, aunque ella rechaza ayudarme con los Ritos de las Misas del Crucifico Y los Santos.

Ahora puedo ver que Takechi está ganando su afecto y volviéndola tan cariñosa hacia ella que a duras penas me aguanta, y supongo que Takechi tratará de fugarse con ella tarde o temprano. Pero va lento, como todos los perros educados y astutos, y, me sobra tiempo para pensar qué hacer. Ellos no saben que sospecho, pero dentro de poco comprenderán lo que cuesta mancillar el hogar de una Kuzunoha. Juro que les daré una gran sorpresa.

Noviembre. 25:

¡El día de Acción de Gracias! ¡Qué gran burla! Pero tendré algo que celebrar cuando haya acabado lo que tengo entre manos. No Hay duda de que Takechi está tratando de robarme a mi mujer. Pero, sin embargo, le dejaré ser una huésped de honor. Cogí el Libro de Eibon del viejo baúl del tío Yamamoto en el ático esta última semana y estoy buscando algo bueno por aquí. Busco algo que acabe con ellos 2 furtivos traidores, y al mismo tiempo no me cause problemas. Si tiene dramatismo, mucho mejor. Había pensado en recurrir a la emanación de Yoth, pero necesita la sangre de un niño y debo ser cuidadoso con los vecinos. La Degeneración Verde parecía prometedora, pero tendría un efecto desagradable tanto para mí como para ellos. No me gustan ciertas visiones y olores.

Diciembre. 10:

¡Eureka! ¡Lo tengo por fin! La venganza es dulce… ¡y éste es el clímax perfecto! Takechi, la escultora… ¡Es demasiado bueno! ¡Claro que sí, la maldita ladrona creará una estatua que venderá más rápido que cualquier otra que haya cincelado estas últimas semanas! Una realista, ¿eh? Bueno ¡a la nueva estatua no le faltará ningún realismo! Encontré la fórmula en un manuscrito insertado opuesto a la página 679 del Libro. Por la caligrafía creo que fue asentada por mi abuelo Ikki Kuzunoha, quien desapareció de New Paltz en 1839. ¡Iä! ¡Shub-Niggurath! ¡La Cabra con un Millar de Crías! Dicho llanamente, he encontrado una forma de convertir a esas ratas miserables en estatuas de piedra. Es absurdamente simple, y realmente depende más de la simple química que de Poderes Exteriores. Si puedo conseguir las materias adecuadas, podré obtener una bebida que pasará por vino casero y de la que un trago será suficiente para acabar con cualquier ser más pequeño que un elefante. Lo que sigue es una especie de petrificación infinitamente acelerada.

Rellena todo el sistema de sales de calcio y bario, y reemplaza las células vivas con materias minerales, tan rápido que nada puede detenerlo. Debe ser una de esas cosas que mi abuelo aprendió en el Gran Sabbath de Sugar –Loaf en las Catskills. Extrañas Cosas solían ocurrir allí. Creo haber oído algo de un hombre de New Paltz el escudero Azuma que se convirtió en piedra o algo parecido en 1834. Era un enemigo de los Kuzunoha. Lo primero que haré será conseguir 5 elementos que necesito de Albany y Montreal. Tiempo habrá después para experimentar. ¡Cuando todo suceda, cogeré las estatuas y las venderé como trabajo de Takechi para pagar sus deudas como huésped!

Diciembre. 25:

Navidad. ¡Paz en la tierra y todo eso! Esas 2 puercas se están mirando como si yo no existiera. ¡Deben pensar que soy sorda, muda y ciega! Bueno, el sulfato de bario y el clorhidrato de calcio llegarán de Albany el próximo jueves, y el ácido, catalizadores e instrumental deben hacerlo cualquier día desde Montreal. Los hilos de los dioses… ¡y todo eso! Haré el trabajo en la Cueva de Allen, cerca de la parte baja del bosque, y al mismo tiempo haré abiertamente algún vino en el sótano. Tiene que haber alguna excusa para ofrecerles una nueva bebida, aunque no hacen falta demasiados planes para confundir a esas bobas lunáticas. El problema será hacer beber vino a Shiena, porque dice que no le gusta. Los Experimentos con animales los haré dentro de la cueva y a nadie se le ocurre ir allí en invierno. Cortaré algo de leña para justificar el tiempo que pase fuera. Una o 2 pequeñas cargas ahuyentarán las sospechas.

Enero. 20:

Es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Casi todo depende de la exacta proporción. El material ha llegado de Montreal, pero tengo que volver a comprar mejores balanzas y una lámpara de acetileno. Se están volviendo curiosos en el pueblo. Quisiera que la oficina de correos no estuviera en el almacén de Steenwyck. Estoy ensayando varias mezclas en gorriones que beben y se bañan en el estanque delante de la cueva… cuando no está congelado. Unas veces los mata, pero otras salen volando. Seguramente, he obviado alguna reacción importante. Supongo que Shiena y esa advenediza están sacando buen partido de mi ausencia… pero puedo dejarlas estar. No hay duda que tendré éxito al fin.

Febrero. 11:

¡Por fin! Puse un nuevo compuesto en el pequeño estanque que está completamente deshelado hoy y el primer pájaro que bebió cayó como si le hubieran disparado. Le cogí un segundo después y era un trozo de piedra, hasta las pequeñas garras y plumas. No movió un solo músculo desde que se posara a beber, ya que debió morir en el instante en que la sustancia llegó a su estómago. No esperaba que la petrificación fuese tan rápida. Pero un gorrión no es una buena prueba de lo que hará con un animal mayor. Debo conseguir algo más grande con lo que probar, ya que debe tener la fuerza adecuada cuando lo mezcle con el vino. Creo que Rex, el perro de Shiena servirá. Me lo llevaré la próxima vez y diré que un lobo del bosque acabó con él. Ella le quiere mucho y no debo sentir el hacerla llorar antes del gran ajuste de cuentas. Debo tener cuidado de dónde guardo este libro. Shiena curiosea a veces en los lugares más extraños.

Febrero. 15:

¡Estoy cerca! Probé con Rex y se petrificó como por ensalmo con sólo el doble de la dosis. Lo eché en el estanque de piedra y le llevé a beber. Parecía saber que había algo extraño allí, ya que se erizó y gruño, pero era un pedazo de piedra antes de poder volver la cabeza. La solución debió haber sido más fuerte y, para un ser humano, debe serlo más aún. Pienso que me voy acercando y estoy casi listo para esa maldita Takechi. El producto parece ser insípido pero, para asegurarme, lo mezclaré con el nuevo vino que estoy haciendo en casa. Quisiera cerciorarme de la insipidez, ya que quiero dárselo a Shiena en agua sin tratar de incitarla a beber vino. Se lo daré separadamente: a Takechi fuera y a Shiena en casa. Acabo de conseguir una fuerte solución y he despejado de objetos extraños la entrada de la cueva. Shiena lloriqueó como un cachorro cuando le dije que un lobo se había llevado a Rex, y Takechi barbotó un cachorro de simpatía.

Marzo. 1:

¡Iä R'lyeh! ¡Loado sea el señor Tsathoggua! ¡Por fin tengo a esa hija del infierno! ¡Le dije que había encontrado un nuevo saliente de desmenuzable caliza por aquí, y ella trotó tras de mí como la chucha amarilla que es! Tenía el vino mezclado con la sustancia en una botella en mi cadera y se alegró de echar un trago cuando estuvimos allí. Lo trasegó sin un pestañeo y se desplomó antes de poder contar hasta 3. Pero supo que era mi venganza, porque puse una cara que no pudo confundir. Vi la mirada de incomprensión aparecer en su rostro mientras se tambaleaba. En un par de minutos era piedra sólida.

Lo arrastré a la cueva y puse la figura de Rex fuera. Ese perro erizado bastará para mantener a la gente alejada. Comienza a ser la temporada de los cazadores primaverales y, además, hay una maldita "tísica" llamada Bamba en una cabaña de la colina que se pasa la vida fisgoneando por la nieve. ¡No quiero que mi laboratorio y almacén sean descubiertos! Cuando volví a casa, le dije a Shiena que Takechi había encontrado un telegrama en el pueblo, reclamándola con rapidez en casa. No sé si me creyó o no, pero no me importa. Para guardar las apariencias, embalé las cosas de Takechi y las llevé a la colina, diciéndole que iba a enviárselas. Las puse en un escondrijo en la casa abandonada de Rapelye. ¡Ahora, a por Shiena!

Marzo. 3:

No puedo hacer beber vino a Shiena. Quisiera que esta sustancia fuera lo bastante insípida como para pasar desapercibida en agua. Lo he intentado con el té y el café, pero forma un precipitado y no puede utilizarse de esa manera. Si la pongo en agua, tendré que moderar la dosis y confiar en una acción gradual. El matrimonio Kaminaga vino este mediodía, y tuve mucho trabajo para evitar una conversación sobre la partida de Takechi. No debe saberse que decimos que fue reclamada desde Nueva York, ya que todos en el pueblo saben que no ha llegado ningún telegrama y que no se fue en el autobús. Shiena se comporta de manera muy extraña respecto a este asunto. Tendré una pelea con ella y la encerraré en el ático. La mejor excusa es intentar que beba el vino envenenado… y si lo hace, mucho mejor.

Marzo 7:

Lo de Shiena está hecho. No quiso beber el vino, por lo que usé el látigo con ella y la lleve al ático. Nunca saldrá viva. Le he dado una bandeja de pan y carne salados, y un balde de agua ligeramente contaminado, dos veces en un día. La comida salada le hará beber abundancia y no pasará mucho antes que se produzca el efecto. No me gusta la forma en que grita sobre Takechi cuando estoy en la puerta. El resto del tiempo guarda absoluto silencio.

Marzo 9:

Es condenadamente peculiar cuán lento actúa este producto en Shiena. He aumentado la dosis… probablemente nunca lo note, gracias a la sal que le he hecho comer. Bueno, si no le hace efecto, hay multitud de formas para hacerla picar. ¡Pero me gustaría llevar este cuidadoso plan de las estatuas a buen puerto! Volví esta mañana a la cueva y todo está bien allí. A veces oigo los pasos de Shiena en el techo y pienso que se hacen más y más renqueantes. La sustancia está actuando efectivamente, pero es demasiado lenta. No es lo bastante fuerte. Para que vaya más rápido aumentaré la dosis.

Marzo 11:

Es muy extraño. Todavía vive y se mueve. El jueves por la mañana la escuché trastear con una ventana, por lo que fui y le di una ración de latigazos. Parecía más hosca que asustada, y sus ojos parecían hinchados. Pero ella no puede saltar nunca al suelo desde esa altura y no hay por dónde descender. Tuve sueños anoche, por culpa de su lentitud, arrastrando los pasos por el suelo y crispando mis nervios. A veces me parece que trata de abrir la puerta.

Marzo 15:

Todavía vive, a pesar de que he aumentado la dosis. Hay algo extraño en eso. Ahora se arrastra y no pasea muy a menudo. Pero el sonido de su reptar es horrible. Hace resonar las ventanas, también, y lucha con la puerta. Acabaré con ella a latigazos si sigue así. Tengo mucho sueño. Me pregunto si Shiena estará despierta. Pero debe haber bebido la poción. Esta somnolencia es anormal… pienso que la tensión me está venciendo. Me duermo…

(Aquí la acalambrada escritura se convierte en un garabato difuso, dando paso a una nota de una caligrafía firme que revela una gran tensión emocional.)

Marzo 16:4 AM.

Esta apostilla es de Hashiri Shiena, a punto de morir. Por favor, avisen a mi padre, Kenmochi Ataru, Calle 2, Mountain Top, N.Y.

Acabo de leer lo que la bestia ha escrito. Estaba segura que había matado a Takechi Otoya, pero no sabía cómo hasta que leí este terrible diario. Ahora sé cómo escapé. Me percaté que el agua sabía extraña y no la tomé tras el primer sorbo. La arrojé por la ventana. Ese único trago me paralizó, pero comí tan poco como me fue posible de la carne salada y fui capaz de conseguir un poco de agua colocando platos y tazas viejas bajo las goteras del techo. Hubo 2 aguaceros. Pensaba que trataba de envenenarme, pero no sabía cómo era el veneno. Cuanto ha escrito de mí es pura mentira. Nunca fuimos felices y pienso que me casé con ella sólo porque usó de los hechizos que era capaz de lanzar sobre la gente. Supongo que los hipnotizó a mi padre y a mí, ya que siempre fue temida y odiada, y sospechoso de pactos oscuros con el demonio. Mi padre le llamó una vez Pariente del Diablo, y tenía razón. Nadie puede saber lo que tuve que pasar como mujer suya. No era vulgar crueldad…aunque Dios sabe que era bastante cruel y me pegaba a menudo con un látigo de cuero. Era más… más de lo que nadie de esta época puede entender. Era una criatura monstruosa, y practicaba toda clase de ceremonias infernales recibidas de sus parientes maternos. Trataba de hacerme ayudarle en tales ritos, y no quiero ni siquiera pensar en qué consistían. Yo no quise, por eso me pegaba. Sería una blasfemia decir lo que intentaba que yo hiciera.

Puedo decir que era una asesina ya entonces, ya que sé qué sacrificó una noche en Thunder Hill. Era sin duda pariente del Diablo. En 4 ocasiones intenté escaparme, pero siempre me cogió y me pegó. Además, tenía cierto poder sobre mi mente, y sobre la de mi padre. Respecto a Takechi Otoya, no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme. Nos amábamos, pero sólo de una forma honorable. Me dio el primer trato amable que tuviera desde que dejara a mi padre, y trataba de rescatarme de las garras de ese demonio. Tuvo algunas pláticas con mi padre, y quería ayudarme llevándome al oeste. Tras mi divorcio, nos hubiéramos casado. Desde que esta bruta me encerró en el ático, yo había planeado escapar y matarle. Siempre guardé el veneno por la noche, para el caso de poder escapar y encontrarle dormido, y dárselo de alguna forma. Al principio se despertaba en cuanto trabajaba sobre el cerrojo de la puerta y comprobaba el estado de las ventanas, pero más tarde comenzó a estar cansada y a dormir más profundamente.

Yo podía siempre oír sus balbuceos cuando dormía. Anoche se durmió rápidamente y forcé el cerrojo sin despertarle. Fue muy trabajoso bajar las escaleras con mi parálisis parcial, pero lo logré. Lo encontré con la lámpara encendida… durmiendo sobre la mesa donde había estado escribiendo en su libro. En la esquina estaba el gran látigo que tanto había empleado conmigo. Lo usé para amararle a la silla de forma que no pudiera mover un músculo. Sujeté su cuello para poder verter cualquier cosa por su garganta sin obstáculos. Despertó cuando estaba acabando y supongo que comprendió lo que había hecho. Gritó cosas espantosas y trató de entonar formulas místicas, pero le sofoqué con un paño del fregadero. Luego vi en su libro lo que había escrito y me detuve a leerlo. La impresión fue terrible, y casi me desmay veces. Mi mente no estaba preparada para esas cosas. Tras eso hablé a ese demonio durant horas largas. Le dije cuanto había pensado decirle durante todos estos años que había sido su esclava y un montón de cosas que tenían que ver con lo leído en ese espantoso libro. Se puso púrpura mientras lo hacía, y pienso que estaba medio delirando. Luego cogí un embudo de la alacena y se lo metí en la boca, tras quitarle la mordaza. Ella sabía lo que iba hacer, pero estaba indefenso. Había bajado el cubo de agua envenenada y, sin el menor remordimiento, le eché su buena mitad de él en el embudo.

Debió ser una gran dosis, ya que casi al instante vi al demonio comenzar a ponerse rígida y convertirse en una turbia piedra gris. En 10 minutos, era de piedra sólida. No me atreví a tocarle, pero el embudo de estaño tintineó de forma horrible cuando lo saqué de su boca. Quisiera haber dado a este Pariente del Diablo una muerte más dolorosa y lenta, pero seguramente ésta fue la más adecuada para ella. No hay mucho más que contar. Estoy medio paralizada y, con Otoya muerta, no hay más nada que me ate a la vida. Completaré el asunto bebiendo el resto de veneno, tras colocar este libro donde pueda ser encontrado. En un cuarto de hora seré una estatua de piedra. Mi único deseo es ser enterrada junto a la estatua que fuera Otoya… cuando sea encontrada en la cueva donde lo dejó este demonio. El pobre y confiado Rex debe estar a nuestros pies. No me importa lo que pase con el demonio de piedra atado a la silla…

 **N/A: el cuento original por obviedad se llama el hombre de piedra y es de H. P. Lovecraft, cuando leí la parte que el esposo malvado era un brujo y el amante un escultor pensé en Takechi y claro, en Nio, espero no fue duro leer pero sinceramente vale la pena, intenté que todos los personajes entraran de la mejor forma posible, y pues si les gutó como quedo o si piensan que otra pareja quedaría mejor, díganlo en la caja de comentarios, espero contar con los suyos y nos vemos pronto, que por cherto aún me deben de la cabellera ehhh. Nos vemos el próximo.**


	6. Chapter 6

La Guardia del Lobo – Final

Apretó contra su pecho el frio frasco, la solución era completamente liquida, pudiendo asar por la consistencia del agua, habían muchas burbujas en la superficie pero ningún residuo de lo que sea que le diera esa tonalidad. " _Tienes que poner una lágrima de virgen"_ al pensarlo sentía resurgir en su interior el deseo de reventar en su mano aquella frágil botellita. Sentía el fracaso encima, como si hubiese perdido la última esperanza de ayudar a su amante aunque esto estuviese lejos de la verdad. Sentía tal decepción de sí misma y su propia forma de actuar y crecer, cuántas veces no se había jactado de su "profesión" y ahora la misma de la que tanto se enorgulleció la golpeaba en aquel punto suyo que aún sentía importancia por algo. Qué decepción sentía.

―Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate ―envolvió aquel frasco en un paño sucio y lo metió dentro de una bolsa, se puso esta por sobre la cabeza y la ató a su cinturón, Azuma le había dicho que sería un viaje movido, puso sobre sus hombros una capa y sobre la cabeza la capucha, las velas de toda la casa estaban apagadas y la puerta asegurada.

" _No le digas a dónde vas, miéntele si te descubre pero intenta irte sin que lo note, podría detenerte y ya no tenemos tiempo que perder"_ era como abandonar todo y escapar; se preguntó si podría hacer eso, darle la espalda a Haruki y huir donde sólo le llegarían los rumores de muertes en aquella ciudad maldita. La capitana se volvería loca al verse superada por la bestia en su interior y no querer darle solución cuando aún podía hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a correr, su capa ondeaba tras sus pisadas en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad, no podría abandonarla, aunque las últimas semanas fueran un infierno, la amaba y era la última esperanza que quedaba, la luna llena estaba casi en el cielo faltaría un día, a lo mucho.

Resollaba cuando llego a la entrada, el frío se metía por debajo de su capa y le congelaba la piel sudada. En el portón de la ciudad había un caballo de enormes patas, muy alto y fornido; no conocía mucho de equinos, pero a Haruki le encantaban, siempre repetía su gusto de cabalgar a los alrededores de la ciudad en el frisón de la guardia. El caballo a unos metros no era igual pero se le parecía ¿Un belga?

―Llegaste ―resaltando lo obvio. Tokaku ajustaba la silla del majestuoso animal; se levantó dando unas palmadas al costillar―. Se llama Agro, este animal siempre me ha servido bien, en general se usan para tirar de carruajes pero hoy sólo nos llevara a nosotras, hará más seguro el viaje, especialmente por los lobos que rondan el camino ―y como afirmación a sus palabras a lo lejos se escuchó un aullido solitario que heló la sangre de Isuke, el animal sólo sacudió la crin―, es fuerte y rápido, aguantara llevarnos a ambas ―se subió al caballo y le extendió la mano, parecía muy difícil subirse―. Monta ya, debemos irnos mientras aún hay luz ―tomó su mano y con el pie izquierdo en el estribo montó tras la otra chica, la silla de montar había sido modificada para que entraran en ella dos personas y no afectar al animal, el movimiento hizo que su capucha se hiciera para atrás y la altura repentina no ayudó a componerse las ropas―. Sujétate fuerte, ¡ja!

Atizó al animal con un corto látigo y este inició un trote tranquilo que al poco se convirtió en galope. Estar montada sobre un animal que representaba el vigor y brío de la especia era una experiencia aterradoramente asombrosa, el viento le azotaba en la cara, la larga crin negra le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla; abrazó fuerte a Tokaku y cerró los ojos ocultando la cara en su espalda, completamente aterrada pero disfrutando de esa experiencia que la sacaba por un momento de la dura realidad: cabalgaba en medio del bosque, a poco del anochecer, exponiéndose a los peligros que asediaban el camino, buscando llegar a una virgen que pudiese regalarles una lagrima; tenía una carrera contra el tiempo y la dama plateada, pronta a llegar con ellos. Vamos Agro, más rápido, más rápido muchacho.

El camino era poco iluminado pero visible. Agro caminaba tranquilo guiado por Tokaku, quien iba a pie tirando del animal, Isuke sostenía a lo alto una antorcha. El camino de tierra, bordeado a ambos lados por matorrales y árboles, hacía resonar las pesuñas del animal a cada paso, un golpeteo tranquilizador pero inquietante. De pronto este se detuvo y la mercenaria miró a la oscuridad profunda a su derecha.

―No grites…ni te muevas si no te digo, dame la antorcha ―desenvaino la espada e iluminó de golpe ese lado oscuro cual boca de lobo, donde los encontraron. Desenvainando sus propias armas, gruñían enojados por verse iluminados por la antorcha, eran seis, todos de un pelaje oscuro que los escondía en las sombras proyectadas por la luna, sus ojos brillaban verdes y el sonido encogía los corazones de ambas―. ¡Largo! ―intentó ahuyentarlos con el fuego y estos retrocedieron, perdiéndose entre los arbustos pero sin quitarles a ellas la vista de encima ― Vámonos de aquí ¡Arre, arre! ―levantaron tierra detrás al emprender la carrera, era difícil correr en medio del camino, pues tenía ángulos agudos y los árboles se les atravesaban. El animal estaba nervioso, movía a cabeza a cada momento y ellas lo estaban también, no sabía si esos animales las seguían o esos sonidos de garras en la tierra era sólo imaginación suya.

Ella no volteaba atrás. Tokaku había arrojado a su espalda la antorcha y azotaba los costados de Agro, haciéndole correr más rápido casi tirándolas a ambas de su espalda, juraba escuchar las mandíbulas destellantes de los lobos a su espalda, hostigando los flancos traseros de Agro. Sentía su corazón a punto de reventar en su pecho por el miedo. Cuando estaba a punto de voltear a ver, el bosque quedó a su espalda así como los ojos verdes luciérnaga.

Tokaku jaló las riendas de Agro y este detuvo todo el cuerpo con las patas traseras clavadas en tierra. Isuke chocó contra la espalda de Tokaku.

― ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

―Reventaremos al caballo si seguimos a ese paso ―saltó al suelo e Isuke la arremedo. A lo lejos se veían casas y construcciones de granito. Señaló el más grande―. Allí, la construcción con ventanales, es el convento de Santa Irena, allí vive Kaminaga Kouko, una joven que quiere volverse monja. La conocí en uno de mis viajes―se puso la capucha nuevamente, así como Isuke, y comenzaron a caminar. Según la luna era de madrugada, quizás próximo el amanecer.

―Conoces a muchas personas.

―Unas cuantas. Eh viajado de Norte a Sur, desde el alza hasta la puesta del sol.

―Tu reputación asegura que eres alguien que viaja, pero no pareces alguien que haga amistades en cada pueblo en que se queda.

―No lo soy, es Haru la que hace esas amistades, antes que llegaran los pequeños, me acompañaba a cualquier lado, por más veces que le repitiera que no quería que me siguiera ella estaba allí conmigo. Ya no recuerdo cómo era mi vida sin ella.

―Te hace sentir acompañada.

―Me hace sentir como soy en realidad. Me trata como nadie lo hace, igual a si me conociera de verdad. Las personas que nos aman hacen eso―dijo viéndola ―nos tratan de una manera en la que nadie lo ha hecho y nos hacen sentir plenos, como si hubiéramos estado incompletos hasta que llegaron.

El viento del Oeste les hizo ondear las capas, a su derecha el cielo ya pintaba de un rojo bermellón anunciando el amanecer, así como también sendas nubes grises presagiando lluvia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Qué extraño―empujó con el hombro pero la puerta no se movía de su lugar, por más que empujara no lograba entrar. ― ¿Estará en el mercado?

Su capa le cubría el cuello, el frescor de la mañana se intensificaba cuando lloviznaba sobre su ciudad. Se asomó una vez más por la ventana sin resultado alguno de ver movimiento de su residente. Era ya la tercera vez que venía buscando a Isuke en lo que iba de la mañana, sólo le quedaba buscarla a la noche.

―Busca a la señorita Isuke, ¿capitana?―escuchó a su espalda, una niña que llevaba una canasta con hierbas al brazo, la veía con la duda en el rostro.

―Sí, debo…necesito hablar con ella, ¿sabes, de casualidad dónde está?

―Se fue ayer, capitana.

― ¿Qué dice, Hitsugi?

―La señorita Isuke, dueña de esta casa, ayer la vi, echando llave a la puerta y colocándose una capucha para después salir corriendo. Se fue a la tarde.

―Y ¿por casualidad no sabes por qué se fue? ¿O a dónde?

―No, ella nunca dice a donde va, no habla con nadie, pero Chitaru me conto que ayer vio una cabellera rosa a la entrada de la ciudad, montada en un caballo negro con jinete encapuchado, no se le veía la cara a este, pero era ella, es la única cabeza con ese color tan peculiar.

De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta para no caer. ¿Se había ido, la había dejado por alguien más? No, eso no podía ser, se suponía que estaba enamorada de ella. Se suponía que así era, se sujetó la cabeza sin comprender lo que ocurría, el corazón hecho un vuelco. Pero, quién estaba exactamente enamorada de quién, debía recordarse quien era esa mujer de mirada naranja y a qué se dedicaba. Ella, una prostituta bien pagada por hacer un trabajo fácil, Haruki quería amor, ella podía fingirlo perfectamente. Todo eso lo tenía bien claro en la cabeza, no cabía la menor duda, más no lo aceptaba. ¡La había sentido muchas veces decir "te amo" contra sus labios, cuando pensaba que ella dormía, con la sola mirada al poner un tazón de comida frente a ella!, si aquello había sido amor y no meras actuaciones…entonces… ¿había sido su culpa?

― ¿Capitana, se encuentra bien?

La niña se vio alzada de pronto por las ropas, la mirada frente a ella era verde, el reflejo de una luna cristalina hecha ojo de bestia. Le sacudía en el aire como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

― ¡¿A dónde fuero?!

―Ahh ah ah…Chi-chitaru dice que cabalgaron en dirección a la ciudad vecina, la que está al norte.

Haruki la dejó caer y corrió a su caballo, subió sin consideración alguna jalando de las riendas y este relinchó cuando le azotó con la fusta. La niña creyó que se caería cuando el animal se paró en las patas traseras, pero sujetándose hizo que el animal iniciara el galope. Pronto sólo se escucharon a lo lejos los cascos del animal contra el suelo de la calle.

― ¡Hitsugi! ¿Estás bien? ―llegó corriendo una chica con el uniforme de la guardia, el cabello de un color rojo intenso y en forma aleonada, le ayudó a levantarse― ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué la capitana te trató así?

―No lo sé, Chitaru, pero creo que algo tiene que ver con la chica Isuke.

― ¿La prostituta?

―No, no creo que lo sea más. Luego de ver como la capitana reaccionó, estoy segura que ya no se dedica a eso. Oh…mis hiervas ¿Chitaru, ayudarías a una damisela indefensa a llevar todo esto al mercado?―mirada inocente.

―Am…cla-claro, en seguida― se agachó a recoger todo, mientras Hitsugi veía la calle por la que la pelirroja se había ido. Le deseaba lo mejor a ella y que dios cuidase de Isuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Tienes que comer algo, no puedes seguir con el estómago vacío.

―No quiero comer, tenemos que regresar lo antes posible―pensaba caminar sola hasta el convento visto por sobre los tejados de ser necesario, pero la mercenaria la jaló dentro de un pub.

―Entiende que las mujeres que se encierran allí no pueden simplemente abrirte la puerta. También considera quien eres―tras esto la chica dejó de pelear y permitió que la llevaran sumisamente hasta una mesa―, le envié una carta, si todo sale bien le veremos en la puerta trasera de los atrios de la iglesia, a la tarde.

―Pero…no llegaremos a tiempo―trajeron dos jarras de cerveza, Tokaku apuró la suya en un trago.

―Ella me avisará si puede vernos antes―fuera la lluvia había llegado, arribaron al pueblo con la mañana convirtiéndose en medio día, la lluvia llegó a recibirlos ―. A menos que quieras ir por el pueblo preguntando a cada chica si es virgen, no te culparía, pero si esa lagrima no pertenece a una joven inocente que no fuera ya poseída por un hombre, esa posición será lo equivalente a tirarle agua bendita y rezar.

Golpeo con la jarra la mesa, atrayendo miradas y dejando lugar al silencio. Tokaku no se inmutó, sólo la miraba.

―Todo esto…sería innecesario de yo…― los lagrimones rodaban por sus mejillas― mi corazón aún tiene lágrimas que dar…me siento tan inútil y frustrada, corriendo detrás de algo que no le puedo dar.

― ¿Eres inútil para completar la posición que salvaría a la capitana? Sí ¿todo hubiese sido más fácil de ser una dama virgen? Por supuesto. Pero eh aquí la diferencia, lo estás intentando, haciendo algo por ella. Eres valiente, más de lo que serías de haber crecido como una joven que espera anhelante ser desposada―tomó otro trago―mi esposa tampoco era virgen, la violaron de joven, pero eso no fue impedimento para que me hiciera feliz. Reponte y continúa. Aférrate a tu paciencia que podremos estar un rato aquí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De pronto sintió las lluvias; saliendo de la ciudad había distinguido a lo lejos nubarrones grises, esperaba sentir las gotas a medio camino, cerca de salir del gigantesco bosque, pero llegaron antes de lo previsto. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo habían estado cabalgando, pero ya el animal se escuchaba cansado ¿Reducir la velocidad o sacar el mayor provecho que pudiera? Sin previo aviso, se escuchó el cielo romperse a la mitad, un rayo cayó de la bóveda azul, ilumino todo el cielo gris e hizo reventar en mil pedazos lo que era un roble sano a 15 metros. El animal se paró en sus patas traseras por el susto repentino, lo hizo tan de pronto y Haruki estaba ya tan distraída con la mujer que perseguía, que el caballo logró tumbarla de la silla y salir corriendo al lado contrario, por más gritos que ella diese para que volviera.

― ¡Grani! ¡Vuelve, ah malditos demonios del infierno! ―la caída no la lastimo, pero perder al caballo no estaba en sus planes, recuperarlo ya era imposible, ya no se distinguía ni la larga cola ondeante. Volviose la mirada al camino por delante y por primera vez pensó en dejarla ir, soltarla de su cautividad y dejarla libre de hacer su vida con alguien más.

Se levantó y dio el primer paso.

¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Se preocupaba mucho por lo que la gente hablaría, y ella no conocía un estilo diferente de vida que no fuesen los bares y los vicios por la noche. Y tenía miedo, miedo a que si le quitaba eso, tiempo después la acusara de egoísta.

Siguió dando pasos, haciéndolos más rápidos, casi iniciando el trote.

Pero ¿no el amor era egoísta? Desear a una persona, que esta fuese exclusiva para ti y nadie más pudiera tocarla, ser partícipe de sus alegrías y tristezas, ver cada aspecto de ella como una fascinación. ¿Isuke en la cama, comiendo, caminando a su lado, riendo con alguien más? Nunca, no le dejaría la salida fácil, ella no estaría dispuesta a rendirse sin pelear y la bestia en su interior jamás la dejaría ir.

Corrió encaminada a la ciudad vecina, su propio cuerpo conocía el camino sin consultar antes la decisión. Ya era media tarde…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Te agradecemos tú ayuda ―tomaron el frasco con la lagrima de virgen, el líquido había pasado de un morado claro a un azul casi plateado. La mujer vestía un largo vestido que la cubría entera, también una capucha para cubrir el rostro, las internas no podían salir del convento y si la descubrían estaría en muchos problemas por ayudar a paganos.

―Cualquier amiga de Suzu es amiga mía ―bajó la mirada, un poco triste. Isuke miró el enorme lugar, grandes ventanales, piedra sobre piedra, cerrado pero imponente, igual que un dios magnificente pero sin oídos para las suplicas de los afligidos, ¿dónde estaba él al permitir al diablo crear esas horribles maldiciones de sangre que poblaban los bosques? ¿Dónde estaba ese padre amoroso ahora que su corazón latía desesperado por volver antes de que la luna se mostrara? Faltaría una hora a lo mucho para que se ocultara el sol y ellas tardaron toda la noche en llegar a los campos de la ciudad.

―Pasamos a retirarnos, nos queda un largo recorrido a casa.

―Vayan con dios.

Tokaku subió al caballo y ayudo a Isuke a subir también. Con un par de toques de talón hizo que el animal trotara.

―Vamos tarde…

―Lo sé…nos detendremos a la entrada, una amiga de Haru nos prestara otro caballo, de sus caballerizas viene Agro ―cuando llegaron a la entrado, vieron un animal del mismo tamaño que Agro, pero de un color canelo con crin blanca, ensillado y sujeto por una moza de cabellera plateada.

― ¿E-eres Azuma Tokaku? ―la peliazul asintió ―, soy Bamba Mahiru, la señorita Sumireko me mandó con este caballo para usted, le desea suerte en su empresa y manda saludos para su señora en casa e hijos.

―Hazle llegar mis agradecimientos, Bamba―dejó una moneda de plata en manos enguantadas y subió al nuevo caballo ―Agro es tranquilo, sólo sígueme y nada malo pasara, pero apuremos el paso, pues llegaremos a ver el infierno desatado en el pueblo y está en nosotras cerrar esa puerta ¡arre!

Aceleraron en los campos queriendo regresar lo antes posible, queriendo ganar a la luna escondida entre la confidencia de las nubes. El bosque se tornaba oscuro, la tormenta había pasado, pero dejando a su paso lodo y neblina. Se adentraban cuando cayó la noche. No tomaron su tiempo en encender antorchas, no es que pudieran, se concentraban en el camino.

― ¡¿Hoy es la primera noche?! ¿¡Ya no sabe lo que hace!? ¿¡No controla a la bestia!? ―preguntó Isuke, gritando para hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido de cascos.

― ¡Nunca la controló, sólo no estaba completamente liberada, la dirige, pero no la controla, la alejaba de personas inocentes pero le soltaba la cuerda al ver bandidos y con eso la bestia se conformaba, coexistían, pero esta noche no, las próximas 3 noches serán días de caza y ella no podrá detener al monstruo, el monstruo mata o muere!

¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!

― ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

― ¡Los lobos, sigue corriendo, no te detengas!

Ahora eran más, se escuchaban sus respiraciones entre gruñidos, el sonido que hiela la sangre de cualquier niño, el niño interior que se escondía bajo las mantas al escuchar ese sonido aterraba ambos corazones. Isuke tocaba la bolsa en su cadera para armarse de valor y no voltear, Tokaku tomaba su espada y pensaba en esa mujer que la esperaba en casa. Detuvo al animal de golpe e Isuke igual se detuvo.

― ¡Vete, los detendré, debes asegurarte de que una gota llegue a la boca del lobo, basta una gota! ¡Corre, corre y no te detengas, salva a la capitana, al pueblo y a mi familia, el lobo está suelto y quiere comer!

Pronto estaba rodeada, el animal daba patadas y Azuma cortaba el aire con su espada. Agro se movía nervioso pero lo hizo correr. La niebla le impedía ver el suelo, aún escuchaba los aullidos y gemidos de los lobos a su espalda, le pedía a dios que Azuma estuviera bien. Agro se levantó en sus dos patas relinchando.

― ¡Ahh, AGRO! ―no creía lo que veía, Haruki caminaba tambaleante, sujetando su cabeza con las manos. No se detuvo a pensar, saltó del caballo, tropezando al levantarse y la abrazó ― ¡Haruki, que alegría verte aquí! ¡La poción, la poción está terminada! solo basta que la bebas.

―Isuke…Isuke…―se acariciaba contra ella, apretaba su talle y aspiraba el aroma de su cabello. Sintió el aliento pesado sobre su cuello y después una lamida ―tengo hambre…

― ¿Haruki? ―Agro relinchó detrás de ella, asustado corrió de regreso por el camino. Se separó de la capitana, sus ojos habían cambiado, eran los ojos amarillos de una bestia y la luna, saliendo de la intimidad de las nubes, se reflejaba en su pupila como la dama poderosa que gobernaba.

― ¡Ghrraaaaa! ―escuchaba gemidos guturales y primitivos, la combinación amorfa de la voz humana y los encarnizamientos del hocico prístino de una bestia. La transformación era peor que la vista, los huesos crujían se rompían y tomaban otro ángulo dentro del cuerpo. El cabello hermoso de su dueña parecía tener vida propia corriendo por todo el cuerpo, recubriéndolo― ¡No, no, ISUKE VETE! ¡ME ESTÁ DEBORANDO, VETE!

Se arrancaba la piel, sus manos eran patas humanoides, parecidas a las zarpas de un tigre en el largo de las garras. Se arrancaba la ropa y parte de la piel humana. El instinto de supervivencia que afecto a Agro también lo hizo con ella. No se quedó a ver el resto, cuando la boca comenzó a alargarse supo que todo estaba perdido, comenzó a correr.

El bosque parecía muerto, o era su respiración lo único que podía captar sus oídos, pesada, desesperada por ver a su espalda, a una pequeña perdida de su persona para tirarse a llorar echa un mar de nervios. Sus botas se hundían en la niebla a sus pies, tropezaba, sus manos llenas de barro. Su capa se atoró con unas ramas bajas y se desabrochó completa para seguir corriendo. La oscuridad era profunda, salía de las peores pesadillas de un adulto, que por serlo sus miedos son peores que los de un niño. Desesperada quería orar, pero no recordaba ningún salmo, rezo u oración, había olvidado todo y sólo corría, no era consciente del cansancio en sus piernas y sólo corría.

Se detuvo exhausta, contra el tronco de un árbol que la cubría entera. A donde fuera que mirase, creía ver al lobo corriendo, de pie o encorvado, indeciso de cuál era la naturaleza que debía seguir. Escuchó el gruñido de la bestia, y no pudo conservar la sangre fría, siguió corriendo en cualquier dirección contraria al ruido. Los rallos de la luna, caricias para la criatura, entraban por entre los árboles, era hermosa, majestuosa y radiante luna. Toda plateada con mil formas ocultas en su cara, tenía un halo rojizo a su alrededor, no era roja del todo pero no se podía negar que era inmaculada. Al verla pensó en sí misma, no era blanca, no era pura, podía negarse que fuese una perdida en las calles pero no era santa.

Pensó en Haruki e imagino el sol, el sol imposible de ver, radiante y cálido. Señor del día y protector de los peligros que su esposa deja libres por la noche cuando se acuesta a dormir. El lobo era la ausencia de su amado sol veraniego. Su cuerpo no podía más, habían pasado minutos u horas, pero ya no podía dar otro paso. Se agachó a las raíces de un árbol caído. Mirando aún la luna, ¿sería eso lo último que vería, o podría volver a ver el sol matutino?

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, una rama crujió. Intentó internarse en el tronco hueco del árbol. Sintió algo presionado contra su pierna, al revisar sus ojos se agrandaron. Era la poción, olvidada pero presente. Otra rama que la hizo encogerse. Podía jugar a escapar con el cazador del bosque toda la noche, o intentar algo, lo que fuese, por rescatar de las garras de la bestia a Haruki. Apretó el frasco, apretó los ojos.

―Que dios me proteja ―y salió encarando lo que hacía ruido. Un venado se enderezó asustado de la muchacha y corrió con la cola blanca alzada.

Sonrió aliviada pero un enorme peso le sacó el aire, estampándola nuevamente contra las raíces. Una nariz café, fue lo primero que vio, luego algo blanco y curvo. " _Colmillos, dientes"_ temió por un instante haber sido atacada por uno de los lobos que poblaban el bosque, pero no cabía duda ni esperanza, era su amante lupina gruñendo sobre ella, la saliva escurría de sus negros labios y la manchaba. Veía esos ojos amarillos de bestia y el hambre.

―No Haruki…no lo hagas ―lloró, implorando por su vida―no hagas esto ahora, soy yo, mírame, soy Isuke, recuérdame, aún no es tarde…por favor ―con el dedo destapó la poción, pero su brazo estaba aprisionado bajo la pata de la loba.

― ¡ISUKE! ―escuchó, la loba volteó en dirección al ruido, una luz se acercaba, gruñó en su dirección y esa fue la oportunidad que necesito. Aventó la poción a su cara y casi toda esta entró a su boca. El animal aulló de dolor y se quitó de encima, tapando su morro café rojizo. ― ¿Estás bien? ¡Ponte detrás de mí!―Tokaku estaba bien, Agro relinchaba pero sus riendas estaban bien sujetas en una rama, desenvainó la espada lista para la lucha.

― ¡No, espera, la poción entró a su boca! ¡No la mates! ―sujetaba el brazo con que la mercenaria empuñaba la espada de plata.

― ¡Pero no funciona la poción, mírala! ―el animal sacudía la cara, sus zarpas se pasaban por su morro intentando quitarla, gemía y daba gañidos pero no cambiaba, seguía igual ―está cegada, la matamos ahora o nunca, es un monstruo, ¡quítate mujer! ¡Se acabó, llegamos tarde! ¡Suéltame, es mi deber para con dios y las personas acabar con este monstruo antes que mate a alguien! ¡No quiero hacerte daño, Isuke, apártate!

Isuke dejó ir el brazo de Tokaku y se puso frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos.

― ¡Si quieres matarla, primero tendrás que matarme a mí! ―Tokaku apretó los dientes ― ¡Mátame, hazlo, porque no permitiré que le hagas daño, yo la amo, estoy dispuesta a todo por ella, lo que sea, si salimos de esta, dejaré mi vida de prostituta por compartirla con ella, y sino pues estoy dispuesta a morir por ella! ―Azuma se preparó pero algo la hizo detenerse, se veía en su cara el asombro. ―Haruki…

El lobo, sobre ambas patas, los veía con orejas levantadas, pero no gruñía, sus ojos habían vuelto a cambiar, eran esos ambarinos amables que tanto amaba ella. ¡Auuuuuuuuuuhhhh! Fue como si en ese aullido liberara el espíritu animal que había estado preso, el pelo cayó como si fuese agua y el cuerpo de la pelirroja, desnudo, calló de rodillas en el suelo del bosque.

― ¡Haruki!

― Ufff…Isuke ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? ―Tokaku se acercó con una manta, que arrojó sobre ella ― ¿Azuma Tokaku?

― ¿Cómo se encuentra, capitana?

―Je…estoy bien, fue como un baño de agua caliente, me liberó el cuerpo… ¿Isuke…todo lo que dijiste…es verdad? ―tocó sus labios con los dedos.

―Sí, Haruki, todo es cierto, idiota…me hiciste pasar un mal momento―empezó a llorar de alegría, pegando su frente con la otra.

―Lo siento mucho, lo siento, debí escucharte. Perdóname.

Se apoyó en ambas para ponerse de pie.

―No hay nada que perdonar―subieron a Haruki sobre Agro, el otro caballo había quedado atorado en unas ramas, cerca del camino―. Al final tuviste razón…era el amor el que cambia a la bestia.

―La poción tardo un poco en funcionar, Kouko será virgen…pero eso no la hace pura de mente.

―Muchas gracias, Azuma, no sé cómo pagarlo.

―Déjalo, Haruki es amiga de Haru, la hubiese ayudado de todas formas, pero tú la salvaste.

Caminaron en las sombras del bosque, buscando el camino para volver a casa. La verdad era que todos tienen una bestia interna, una que busca el amor cálido y no está dispuesto a dejarlo ir. El lobo sabía que al tomar el camino por el bosque, encontraría su destino pero no le importaba, porque sobre su instinto estaba su anhelo. Su anhelo de una mujer. Y se quedó con él.

 **N/A: Qué les pareció? Dramático? No convence? Je bueno pues dedique una buena tarde a hacerlo, así que sean agradecidos, esto fue para ustedes pero no se marchen aún, nos queda otra historia por allí. Digan qué les pareció, la verdad yo lamento el retraso pero…favores que tenía que hacer me impidieron actualizar ayer. Gracias a esos lectores fantasmas, esos que dejan opiniones y bienvenidos los que apenas leen estso shorts. Hasta la otra.**


End file.
